


The Other Side

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited with Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?  -AU Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Rush isn't nervous when _Destiny_ pulls out of FTL earlier than expected. He checks over the planet's stats, radio's Colonel Young to let him know that they can send a team through and have about nine hours on the clock. He, however, did not expect see Belle stride confidently into the gate room, dressed in full camo gear. Before he can ask, Matt and Greer come in behind her.

“Ready to go to the other side Belle?” Greer asks.

Belle blushes, looking at Rush. “It's my turn to go through the gate, TJ asked me to collect some samples on her behalf,” she says, “I promise to be careful,”

“Don't worry Rush, we'll watch her back; make sure she stays out of trouble,” Matt offers.

Rush doesn't want to appear too sentimental in front of them but Belle knows – or at least he hopes she knows how he feels about her. She simply smiles at him then puts on her helmut, no gun, because they still scare her. Greer goes through first, then Matt. Belle turns back briefly, smiles once again at Rush, takes a deep breath and steps through.

~~

“Another forest planet,” Matt says, as Belle joins them.

Greer looks briefly at Belle before radio'ing back to Young.

Belle sighs, remembering the enchanted forest. She remembers running through the gardens at the castle with her mother and going to bed each night, wondering what else was out there? Now she's part of a team, exploring unknown galaxies onboard an ancient ship. Her papa would never believe such a thing could be possible.

“Greer, something moved, over there!” Matt calls to the older soldier.

Belle stealthily sneaks behind both of them. Oddly though, she doesn't sense any danger. This place feels very familiar to her but she still needs to be cautious. She promised Rush that she would be careful.

A tall woman brunette woman steps out from the bushes, clad in a red cape and hunting clothes. Belle recognizes her immediately

“Red?!” Belle breathes before rushing forward, despite Greer attempts to pull her back. “Oh my gods, how is this possible? How are you here?”

“Belle, I cannot believe it's you! I mean, all of us thought that you were dead – which you obviously aren't,” Red cries, before hugging her. “Everyone's going to be so happy to see you...Emma, Henry, the Charmings, Granny, even Grumpy,”

“Seriously? Grumpy, as in Grumpy from Snow White?” Greer teased, setting his gun aside. “And who are you supposed to be, Little Red Riding Hood?”

Red smiles happily, “Please, just Red,” the huntress affirms.

Matt grabs hold of Belle's arm, pulling her back. “I thought you said fairytale land was destroyed?” he asks.

“It was,” Red responds, “This is new fairytale land, or to be more accurate, New Avonlea,”

“Excuse me little miss Red but we weren't talking to you,” Greer adds.

“New Avonlea, that was the name of my hometown,” Belle observes, “Red, how did everyone get here from Storybrooke?”

Red hesitates. “He helped us, he created a portal that brought us here and named it after your hometown, in memory of you because he thought that you died – again,” she says.

Matt glances between Belle and Red. “He, who is he, Belle? What portal? The Stargate?”

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she corrects. “And he probably didn't know about the Stargate, he used magic.” Belle sighs, walking over to the nearest rock and sits down. “He's alive and he's here?”

Red walks over to Belle, sets her basket down and sits on a tree stump beside her. “You didn't expect to come back here, did you?” she observes, “It's alright. None of us thought that we would be able to start over on a different world but we made it happen. It's not the same but it's still home. Hey, how long are you going to be here?”

Matt looks at his watch, “Another 8 hours,” he says, nodding to Belle, “I'm going to radio Rush and Colonel Young, let them know the situation,”

“Rush?” Belle muses, then grabs her own walkie talkie. She forgets for a moment which button to push to make the damn thing work. “Rush, Colonel Young, this is Belle,”

“Belle, what is it?” Rush answers.

“I --” she starts but can't find the words to explain to him, “There's been a development, I think both of you should come here,”

“Greer and I second that,” Matt adds.

“We'll suit up and join you in a few,”

“No, you don't need to do that. There aren't --” Belle stops herself and looks at Red, “Regina isn't here, is she?”

“Regina? Oh no,”

“Hostiles here,” Belle finishes.

~~

As soon as Rush comes through the gate on the other side, Belle rushes into his arms. He doesn't reject her but feels there's another reason for it, then he notices the tall brunette woman in red and he knows exactly what is going on. This is Belle's home, fairytale land.

“So where is he, Belle?” Rush asks, referring to Rumpelstiltskin.

“He's not here at the moment,” she says, “but this is Red, a good friend of mine. He used magic to bring everyone here from Storybrooke since fairytale land was destroyed,”

“We should go to the Charming's castle,” Red offers, “It isn't far from here,”

“Not my father's castle?”

Reds face sours. “I'm sorry Belle, he didn't make it. He died in Storybrooke during the Final Battle. Only those of us who survived are here,”

Belle wants to cry. She loved her father so much, she thought of him everyday when she was at the Dark Castle. Rush squeezes her shoulder as she looks at Red again. “To Charming's castle,”

tbc


	2. Reckless Abandon

Red was right, the Charming's castle was not far from their location. Actually, the castle itself is an exact replica of the original. Red leads them to the main hall, tells them to stay put while she looks for Snow and Charming. Belle sits with Rush at the main table, thankful for a moment to speak with him. “What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Belle?” he asks.

“Do you think I still belong in a place like this? I can still fit in,” she wonders.

Rush laughs. “To be quite honest, I never thought you fit in onboard Destiny but somehow you made it work,”

“This isn't funny, Rush,” she cries, “I dreamed about this, reuniting with my friends, my family and now, I'm here, I'm still trying to figure out if I want to ---”

“Want to what? Stay here, Belle?” he finishes, “Are you thinking about staying here?”

She shrugs. “I don't know. I guess it all depends on...”

“Depend on what Belle?”

“Belle, oh my gods! I can't believe it's you,” Snow cries, walking into the room, Charming right beside her, followed by Red and two others. Belle curtsies immediately in front of the royal couple, then gestures to Greer, Matt and Rush to bow. “Oh, don't worry about that,” the lady continues, examining Belle. “You've been through a lot, haven't you?”

“Yes, your majesty,” she says, “Snow, Charming, these are my friends, Lieutenant Matthew Scott, Sargent Ronald Greer and Dr. Nicholas Rush,”

It isn't lost upon the Charming's how similar Nicholas Rush looks to a certain imp but Snow doesn't say anything about it. Snow lets go of Charming and locks her arm through Belle's. “So, as I understand, you came here through a gate in the forest and Red found you,” she says, “What gate is this?”

“You mean you never knew about it?”

“We came through a portal Rumpelstiltskin created,” Charming says aloud, “We didn't know about any kind of gate that led here,”

“I'm sorry to interrupt,” Rush adds, “but this Rumpelstiltskin fellow, where is he now?”

“Nicholas!” Belle chides, “I'm sorry, your majesty for the interruption,”

“Oh right, just pretend I'm not here,” Rush muses.

Belle rolls her eyes, glaring back at him. “I'm not ignoring you Nicholas but I am curious how everything was re-built so quickly and to exact detail,”

“Magic,” Snow says, “We used magic to get everything as close as to our memories of fairytale before it  
was destroyed, Rumpelstiltskin did the rest,”

“So he created everything from scratch? I mean, I know he's powerful but re-creating a whole new world based on old memories?”

“Actually, the fairies helped a little,” Henry adds. The grown-ups turn to the little prince. “But only on the condition that Rumpelstiltskin never use his magic again,” he says, “Hi Belle!”

“He bound his magic actually,” Emma corrects, “Using all the magic nearly killed him but somehow he survived. He named this place for you, Belle,”

“I know,” Belle whispers.

“We should have a big dinner, to welcome you back,” Snow adds.

“Oh no, I'm not sure we can stay very long Snow. Ronald, how much time until the clock runs out?”

Red frowns. “Time? How do you run out of time?”

Belle smirks. “Not run out of time, they just have to get back to the gate before Destiny jumps,”

“You said 'they,' as in us,” Rush adds, staring at Belle, “As in 'you're not coming back with us'? That's what you were trying to tell me before Belle? You weren't sure if you were staying or coming back with us when it came time to go back to the gate?”

“Why would she go back?” Emma wonders and Nicholas glares at the blond princess. “Oh, never mind,”

“I – I'm not sure yet if I'm staying or not,”

Rush crosses his arms. “It seems to me that little slip of the tongue says you've decided that you are staying,” he says.

“How can I decide that when I haven't even seen him yet?”

“Do you want to see him Belle? Is that all you need to decide? By all means, go see your True Love then give me a call if you're staying or not,”

“Nicholas!” Belle cries, “I wasn't expecting to come here, you must know that,”

“Sure, but Destiny always knows when one of us needs something and she must have known that you wanted to be reunited with your friends, your family, and him,”

“What's Destiny?” Emma asks.

“Our ship,” Matt muses.

“A ship over fairytale land? Seriously? I can't --- no – yeah, I do believe it,” Emma muses.

Belle shakes her head. “I wanted to be fair to you, Nicholas,” she cries.

“Why? To spare my feelings? No, you know what Belle, whatever my feelings are, don't really matter. You have everything you want, forget about me and go on with your life. Come on, we better get back to the gate before the timer runs out,”

“Nicholas?! Nicholas!”

tbc


	3. He's Pretty Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

“Wow, you guys are back early,” Wray muses, watching Rush, Greer and Matt come through the gate, Belle notably absent from the group. “I thought Belle went with you,”

“She did,” Rush growls, “She stayed behind,”

“Stayed behind on her volition?” Young wonders, “What happened down there?”

Rush kicks the wall, his knee jerking back in pain. “Belle found her real home,” he says, still wincing.

“You should see TJ about that,” Young advises.

“It'll heal on its own, how long until we can jump?”

“Hold on, so we're just going to leave Belle on the planet?” Wray asks.

Rush sighs. “Yes, we are leaving Belle on the planet because it's her home. That's where she belongs. All her fairytale friends are there. It's not like she ever belonged on this ship, exploring the galaxy with the lot of us,” he retorts.

Matt clears his throat. “Sir, Ron and I are going to change out of our gear,”

Young nods, Ron and Matt clear the gate room. “I can't believe Belle would just stay behind,” Camille continues.

“It's fairytale land, her world. She belongs there,” Rush says hastily, “Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my quarters. I need some time alone,”

~~

Belle never thought she would feel this way. She would run after Rush but he was probably back on _Destiny_ by now and in some other galaxy, far away from New Avonlea. Even if she wanted to return with him, part of her would always yearn for Rumpelstiltskin. He is her true love after all and Belle couldn't imagine abandoning her friends a second time.

“That Nicholas Rush, he's pretty intense,” Snow muses, “He's very...”

“Stubborn, impulsive, hard-headed,” Belle reasons, “He is the absolute worst to work with, he never listens. He's so, he's so...”

Snow smiles, “Passionate? Crazy in love with you,” she observes. Belle blushes. “Only someone that hot tempered, all worked up over you possibly staying here wouldn't have left if he didn't love you; which he clearly does,”

“That is a ridiculous notion, Snow, because Rush and I are only friends. It's all we've ever been since I've been on board _Destiny_ ,” Belle muses, “Where is Rumpelstiltskin living now?”

~~

Nicholas Rush doesn't have any regrets. Belle made her choice to stay; she probably already decided before he stepped foot on the planet. These people were her friends and there was no way she would forsake her one true love for him, an old, grumpy, hard-headed...Belle was better off where she was.

Better off without him.

Rush sighs, turning on his side but his knee is throbbing from earlier. He should probably go see TJ about it but he really wants to be alone right now. He needs to forget about Belle and get some sleep.

Sleep comes.

~~

_He finds Belle on the observation deck, her tiny hands bracing the railing, watching lights streak above and below, around Destiny. She's wearing a white nightgown, her long brown hair bound into a ponytail. Belle's always loved the lights._

_“You found me Nicholas,” she says._

_“You weren't in your quarters and you weren't anywhere else on the ship,” he observes, “Couldn't sleep love?”_

_Belle steps away and looks at him. “Something's coming,”_

_“A planet,” he reasons, “That always seems to be the case,”_

_“Don't you ever get tired of searching and want to stay in one place?”_

_Rush laughs. “Destiny is always moving, Belle. We're never staying in one place,”_

_She turns back to the railing. “No, Destiny's frozen. Everyone's frozen, except us, Nicholas. We're alone,” she muses._

_“Life support is still functioning,” he says._

_“Yes, it is,” she agrees, looking back at him. Belle's suddenly conscious of her nightgown and starts to cover herself but Rush stops her._

_“You don't have to do that,” he whispers, bringing her closer to him. “I like you the way you are,”_

_“How much do you like me?”_

_Rush reaches up, removing the ponytail, watching her brown hair fall over her bare shoulders. “Very much, Belle,” he says, “So much it hurts sometimes. How can I not want you?”_

_Belle leans into him, pressing her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat louder at her touch. “You want to devour me, Nicholas,”_

_“I want to taste every part of your body Belle, if possible,” he whispers in her ear, “if you let me,”_

_Belle smiles. “What do you think I taste like?”_

_“I don't know, honey, vanilla, cinnamon, lavender, spicy, hot...are you hot Belle?”_

_Belle feels very hot, a mounting pleasure building in her belly, yearning to be released. “Are you Nicholas?” she counters._

_“Yes,” he purrs, “Release me from it, release us both, Belle,”_

_Belle lets her nightgown drop to the floor, exposing her naked body to him. Rush has imagined Belle's nude body so many times but to actually see her, every perfect curve, white silky flesh, naked all for him._

_“Your turn,”_

_“I'm not nearly as perfect as you,” he counters._

_Belle cocks her head to one side, smiling coyly. “I want to see the man who will make love to me, Nicholas. All of him,”_

_Rush removes his shirts, pants, boxers, all of it until he is completely naked. Belle stares at him, her eyes roaming around his body. She steps closer to him, running her hand along his skin, Rush gasps. Belle smiles coyly at him before kneeling down, placing her sweet lips on his member._

_Her lips taste like cinnamon._

_tbc_


	4. Rumpelstiltskin

Belle finds Rumpelstiltskin's home deep in the forest, in the darkest part, away from Charming's castle. It sits alone in a brush with a river. It isn't as grand as the Dark Castle, it's small, cold but sad. Red and Snow warned her before leaving that Rumpelstiltskin doesn't like visitors but Belle knows her visit will be a welcome one.

She taps gently on the front door, idly looking around then stands attention once the door opens. To her surprise though, it isn't him. The man is in his early thirties or older, dark black hair and grey eyes, studies Belle curiously as she looks at him. “I'm sorry, I'm looking for Rumpelstiltskin,” Belle says, “I was told I would find him here,”

“Why are you looking for papa?”

“Papa?” Belle muses, then studies the man again in awe. “Baelfire? Is that you?”

The man is suddenly guarded. “How do you know of me?”

“Belle, is that you?”

Belle hears his voice and walks past Baelfire into the house. It's dark for the most part, save for a tint fireplace. Belle doesn't, can't see Rumpelstiltskin anywhere but she knows that he is there. “Rumpelstiltskin, where are you?”

“Beautiful Belle, still as graceful and charming but clumsy with everything else. You made the worst housekeeper,”

“But you liked me anyway,” Belle teases back, “Why won't you let me see you?”

Baelfire closes the door behind her and stands beside Belle. “Papa isn't as young as he used to be, time has aged him,” he whispers.

But Rumpelstiltskin doesn't age. His power keeps him from aging. “Building this world, forced him to age faster than he anticipated. It weakened him, he couldn't use magic anymore. He was afraid if he did, it would kill him,” Baelfire continues, “his only reason for staying alive this long was his hope that he would see you again one day, even though many believed that you were dead,”

“I'm not dead,” Belle sighs, looking again at the darkness. “Rumpelstiltskin, please let me see you. I came all this way,”

“I am not as handsome as I used to be, dearie,”

“I don't care, just let me see you!”

She hears him sigh and a presence hobble down the stairs and stand in front of the fireplace. Belle walks towards him, feeling his hands and his face. There are more wrinkles there than she remembered. It is true, using too much magic made him age faster. His skin is rougher, hands shaking.

“I am not the man I used to be, Belle. I'm barely alive,” he rasps. “I stayed alive for you, hoping to see you again one day,”

Belle turns back to Baelfire. “Can you make the room lighter?”

“No!” Rumpelstiltskin cries, “The light hurts my eyes,”

Belle sighs, still holding his shaking wrinkled hands. “I came here through a gate, the ship brought me to New Avonlea, across time and space. I never thought that I would see you again but here we are,” she cries.

“I named this place for you, to remember you,”

“I know, I know,” Belle cries, kissing his hands. “Thank you,”

~~

“How long has he been like this?” Belle asks Baelfire, quietly leaving the dark cottage and kneeling by the river.

“Since he helped the fairies rebuild, about five years ago when we came here,” he says.

Belle turns back to him. “And you've taken care of him all by yourself, all the way out here?”

Bae shrugs. “Without magic, yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I was so mad at him for not relinquishing it after he killed Hordor. I just wanted him to be normal again, to be my papa but now I see, without magic, he's going to die before I do,” he muses.

“Are you so sure his rapid aging is because he uses too much magic?”

“What else could it be?”

Belle sighs, standing up, crossing her arms. “Well, it won't do to continue living alone. If he only has so many days left, I would like to spend it with him if the two of you will have me?” she proposes.

Bae smiles. “I don't think the old man will turn down that offer, and I won't either,”

“Very good,”

tbc


	5. Sweet Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

_“Oh Belle,” Rush breathes, hoisting her up on her feet, staring into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Her body is so pure and beautiful, he can't have their first time together like this. She deserves better. Rush lightly caresses her left breast and Belle jerks back in pleasure._

_“I can't take it anymore Nicholas,” she cries, “I want to be with you, I want to please you...”_

_“There isn't a comfortable spot on the observation deck,” he reasons._

_But Belle notices a blue blanket on top of a feather bed behind them. “That'll do,” she says._

_Rush turns around and walks over to the bed, lying down on his side, watching Belle's petite peach skin body lie down next to him. He reaches over, brushing loose strands of hair from her face. “You are so beautiful, Belle,”_

_“Kiss me Nicholas,”_

_“As you wish,” he breathes, planting his lips on top of hers. He can feel Belle's body writhe, curling her leg around his. His mouth slides to her shoulders, kissing every spot he touches, moving down her body. Belle needs to be worshipped as the goddess she is and Nicholas doesn't want to disappoint. He's loved this woman for so long from afar and wants, needs to cherish every moment being with her._

_“Nicholas,” Belle sighs, “Oh, Nicholas...Your lips are so hot...please come inside me...I need to feel you,”_

_Nicholas looks up at her, kissing her stomach, bracing both of her knees, slightly spreading them apart. He feels her first, so wet and hot. Nicholas pulls his hand away then climbs on top of her, slowly sliding inside her center. Belle winces at first but quickly adjusts, staring up at him sweetly_

_“Now Nicholas, my love, do as you will: fuck me real hard. Fuck me, make me scream your name throughout the ship and then fuck me harder, so it can be heard throughout the galaxy,” Belle cries, then leans up to whisper in his ear, “Then I'll fuck you, over and over anywhere you like,”_

_Nicholas scowls, abruptly pulling away much to Belle's dismay. “No,” he cries, “Our first time shouldn't be like this, Belle. This isn't right,”_

_Belle sighs, somewhat annoyed. “Why not? This is your fantasy, doctor!”_

_“My subconscious maybe but this isn't the way I envisioned our first time to be like,” he continues, looking down to suddenly find himself dressed again. “We're done here,”_

_“So you're just going to leave me like you did on the planet?!” Belle cries, prompting him to stop in his tracks. “You love me Nicholas, that's why you left,”_

_He turns back to her. “I left because it's what you wanted, Belle. New Avonlea is your world, your home and you belong there; not with me. You belong with him,”_

_She sighs. “But what if I want you both? What if I love you both the same? What if I always wanted to tell you I love you? You never gave me a chance, Nicholas,”_

_“You're not Belle!” he screams. “I won't fuck an illusion! I want the real Belle, real love, all or nothing,”_

_Belle begins to pout. “But I am Belle, I'm the Belle you want me to be,”_

_“No, what you are, are the perverted version of Belle who enjoys fucking instead of making love, like the real Belle would,” he reasons, “And this is the dream me walking away, denying you the pleasure of that,”_

~~

Belle didn't know how long she had been staying with Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin, but upon waking up to a bright, cloud free day with lots of sunshine, she decided today was the day she was going to Rumpelstiltskin to leave the house. Plus, she needs to stretch her legs so badly and she feels guilty about stealing Baelfire away to do that.

Belle sets about her task after breakfast. Rumpelstiltskin is about to go upstairs for a nap when Belle blocks the staircase, smiling coyly at him.

“What now?” he rasps.

“Today is so beautiful, I think we should go out for a walk in the forest,” she proposes.

Baelfire looks curiously over at her and his father. His papa has never liked walking outside and to hear Belle offer it up as a suggestion, well, he is curious to how this will play out.

Rumpelstiltskin doesn't like that idea. “I'm a tired old man Belle and would much rather prefer to sleep than to walk,”

“Then I'll sing until you agree to go walking with me!”

“Sing, dearie? You really are the most stubborn pretty little thing ever to walk this land,”

Belle smiles, Baelfire smiles too.

~~

Five minutes later, Baelfire is watching Belle walk outside with his father. He still needs his cane but Belle is there to support him now. All those times Baelfire asked his father to go walking with him in the woods, it took five minutes for Belle to convince him to walk with her with the threat of constant singing until he agreed. Why didn't he ever think of that?

No more than a minute later, he spots someone riding up to the house and it is non other than Princess Emma. Baelfire likes her. Upon meeting the sheriff princess in Storybrooke, Baelfire immediately took a liking to her. Then, he met Henry, her ten year old son with eyes like his and knew why he liked Emma so much.

“Princess Emma,”

“Baelfire. Where's Belle and your father?”

Bae sighs. “She took him walking. I imagine they won't be back for awhile,”

Emma raises a curious eyebrow then unmount her horse, holding the reins. “Wow, she got him to leave the house. That's a miracle,”

“It's progress,”

“Yes, it is,” she agrees, “Well, I just came by to see how she was doing but since she's not here, I'll be on my way,”

Baelfire frowns. “Wait Emma!” he cries, “How is Henry?”

“He's fine, grandparents spoil him lots,” she says, not making eye contact with him. “I really better go. I only came to check up on Belle and make sure she was okay,”

“Why don't you stay awhile? I have some leftovers from lunch if you're hungry,” he offers.

Emma begrudgingly looks at him. “Baelfire, don't,” she warns him.

“Don't what?” he queries.

“Don't try and woe me,” Emma continues, “There is no us, Baelfire. You're still a scoundrel,”

“Scoundrel?” he retorts, smiling. “But you liked me as a scoundrel, Emma and you still like me,”

She scoffs at him. “Only you would take concern for a friend as a romantic visit,Bae,” she retorts, “I am not here for you. I came here to visit Belle and see how she was doing. Stop trying to play the situation into something it's not,”

“All I did was invite you to lunch, your highness. If lunch turns into something else, that would be wonderful but I don't expect it too,”

Emma gets on her horse. “You're insufferable,” she cries, “I have no interest in you whatsoever and the next time you disguise a lunch invite for something else, I use the knife tucked away in my saddle bag to cut you off,”

“I was only being POLITE!” he screams.

“You were being a scoundrel,” she corrects.

“Give me a chance to prove you wrong,” Bae offers, “I wasn't a perfect guy back then but I'm a better man now,”

Emma leans back, “Maybe you are but you'll have to prove it to me, earn my respect and love. Stop trying to seduce me because you think you have some hold over me,” she cries.

“How can I seduce you when you won't even let me in? Emma, I invited you to a friendly lunch. That is it. You're the one who's making it out to be more than it is,” he retorts.

“Then stop challenging me!”

Bae smiles. “But I like it when you're angry, you're so pretty when you're mad,” he teases.

Emma smiles back. “Still a scoundrel. I knew you had to be in there somewhere,” she muses, “No thanks,” Emma kicks her horse, turns and rides off.

Baelfire just smiles.

tbc


	6. Two Sides

“You really think he would abandon Belle on the planet?”

Colonel Young hates to consider that possibility, Belle is an independent, smart woman and Dr. Nicholas Rush, well, he knows Rush can act impulsively and rash. The idea of him abandoning Belle is not   
something Colonel Young can imagine Rush doing, abandon him on an alien planet and say he died, yes, but not Belle.

“Even if she chose to stay there, Rush wouldn't stand for that. He likes her too much,” he reasons.

“But abandon Belle?” Camille wonders, “that's not something you do to someone you love,”

Young sighs. “Think Belle knows that? We still have time to back to the planet if we need to pick her up but I'm not doing anything until Rush tells me,”

Camille shakes her head. “Did I just hear you right? Colonel, he abandoned Belle on that planet and you won't make a move until he does?” she cries.

“Here what I want: I want you to keep an eye on Rush,”

“You want me to stalk him?”

“Not stalk him per say, just keep an eye on him. Hopefully, with time, he'll tell you what really happened,” Young muses.

Camille sighs. “What about Greer and Scott? They were there too,”

“I'm going to talk to them in a bit,”

~~

“I still can't believe that helped build all of this using magic,” Belle says aloud, walking beside Rumpelstiltskin. It still breaks her heart that using so much magic made him age so much that he doesn't even resemble the flippant, imp she used to know roaming around the Dark Castle.

“You forget Belle, I was the Dark One for centuries before I met you. I let magic take over my life and change me, my body's just now starting to catch up,” he reasons.

Belle sighs. “It seems unfair, after all this time apart we only have so many months to spend time together before you...” Belle struggles not to cry but it is the reality, Rumpelstiltskin is aging faster every day which means his death is closer than ever.

Rumple stops walking and turns to her, cupping her face in his hands. “Death doesn't scare me, Belle. What scared me was possibly never seeing you again but here you are. So if I die tomorrow, I die a happy man because you're here with me,” he says. He shakingly pats her hand and looks into her eyes. “No more tears, dearie. I want to hear about your travels aboard your ship called Destiny,”

Belle smiles kindly at him but the mention of Destiny makes her think of Rush and how he is coping without her.

~~

“They called the place New Avonlea, after Belle's hometown,” Matt starts, “We were greeted by a huntress wearing a red cloak and she carried a basket,”

“Little miss Red Riding Hood. She took us to see Snow White, Prince Charming, their daughter and the Charming's young grandson,” Greer finishes, “Rush and Belle had a fight at their castle over whether she was actually planning to stay or not,”

Young sighs. It was never Belle's decision to stay behind on the planet, Rush left her there since he figured she would probably opt to stay there anyway. “He did leave her after all,” he reasons, “Can't say I'm surprised but he should have given Belle a chance, even if she decided to stay there. It should have been her choice to stay, not Rush's,”

“We agree, sir,” Matt adds.

“Then why didn't you talk him into going back for her?”

Ron and Matt exchange looks.

“You did,” Young realizes.

“We did, we begged him to go back, apologize to Belle and let her make her own decision; her own choice but he wouldn't hear any of it,” Matt explains. “He said that she was better off staying there because she belonged there. Destiny had given her another chance to be with the people that she loved,”

Young shakes his head. “Rush, you arrogant, cold-hearted bastard,”

~~

_'Wait Rush! We have to go back, we can't just leave Belle here!” Matt cries. He doesn't know Belle very well but he knows Belle has always been a vital member of the crew. She's always five steps ahead of Rush and always the first to volunteer to help out. She's a quick study and friends of many onboard, including Rush._

_“Matt's right, Rush,” Greer adds, “No matter what she decides, staying her or leaving with us, it should be her decision. Not yours. This is her life and you, turning your back on her, that's not the way you treat a woman like Belle,”_

_Rush doesn't people questioning his behavior, especially when it comes from one of Colonel Young's men. He also doesn't like it when he's wrong. “In case you haven't been following, this is where Belle belongs. She comes from a world different than ours. Fairytale world, a world full of magic, princesses and princes and ogres and bloody everything else that shouldn't be possible. The only reason she came to our world was because of a Dark Curse. Destiny brought her here for a reason and I believe that is because this is where she was meant to end up, not galavanting the universe with the likes of us. That is no life for a princess. Belle deserves better than that, she always did,”_

_“She's still one of us,” Matt reasons, “And this isn't right, Rush. The choice to stay should have been hers. It's like what Belle says, no one decides her fate but her. You should know that, you should have known better,”_

_“I don't want to hear anymore of it,” he retorts, “We're returning to Destiny without her,”_

~~

“Ron and I didn't argue further with him, sir but we both agree Belle shouldn't had the choice to decide what she wanted,”

“Yes, she should have,” Young agrees, “I always knew Belle was different, I never once believed in the possibility that her life was real but this is reality. And the reality is, if and when Belle decides to come back to Destiny, she is going to be royally pissed at Rush for abandoning her,”

tbc


	7. The Invite

As soon as Belle and Rumpelstiltskin arrive back at the cottage, Baelfire presents them with a sealed royal parchment. Belle takes it from him and he also hands her a letter opener. Rumpelstiltskin leans into side, struggling to read what he can over Belle's shoulder.

“We are cordially invited for a private dinner tomorrow evening at the Charming's. A carriage will be provided for our transportation to the castle,” Belle reads, looking between father and son. She doesn't know very much about the relationship between the Charming's and Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire but the invitation seems harmless. “Well, I don't know about the two of you but I think this sounds lovely. I would love to go but it's really up to you two...”

Baelfire doesn't say anything, eyeing his father. Rumpelstiltskin hobbles over to a nearby chair, gently sitting down, sighing. “Dinner sounds lovely but I'm not sure we have nice attire to attend,” he reasons.

“That's true. I mean, this is the only dress I have with me,” Belle muses, looking down at her blue work dress that Rumple actually still had stored away for safekeeping.

Baelfire grins mischievously “You obviously haven't looked hard enough,” he teases, “Father still has your gold dress,”

“My gold dress? But that thing was all but destroyed after my first week at the Dark Castle,”

Rumpelstiltskin clears his throat, mumbling something then rolls his eyes, speaking louder. “I used magic to fix it,” he says, “It was meant to be a keepsake, like your chipped cup which I still have by the way,”

Belle doesn't know what to say. “So what about the two of you?” she wonders.

“Us? We don't get invited by the Charming's very often,” Baelfire muses, “but I wouldn't mind attending. I like them,”

Rumpelstiltskin snorts. “You like the Princess Emma, son. There's no use trying to hide that fact,”

Belle looks curiously at Baelfire. She had no idea that the young man has a crush on Emma. Bae is embarrassed “It's a lot more complicated than that father and you know it,” he says.

“I don't understand,” Belle interrupts, “Why is it complicated? Doesn't she like you?”

Rumpelstiltskin recognized the connection between his son and Emma immediately after he arrived in Storybrooke but since then, both parties have been trying very hard to hide it. However, one only needed is to look at young Henry and know exactly why Baelfire is still connected to Emma.

“What am I missing here?”

“Bae,” his father starts.

“Emma and I have a special connection, that's all I'm going to say,” he offers.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles, “A special connection in the form of young Henry,” he muses and Belle's eyes widen. “Baelfire is Henry's father,”

~~

“I cannot believe that you invited them for dinner tomorrow night!” Emma rants to her mother, yet again for the third time that evening. Charming doesn't say anything. “You know how I feel about seeing him,”

“Rumpelstiltskin?” Snow questions.

Emma grumbles. “Rumpelstiltskin, Mr. Gold – him, I don't care. His son, I'm talking about Baelfire,”

Snow shrugs, sipping her honey tea. “The reason why I invited them for dinner is because I want to see how Belle is re-adjusting and it would be rude to exclude them since she is staying with them,” she reasons, “Emma, I know you went to see him this afternoon,”

“I went to see Belle, to see how she was doing but she was out walking with Rumpelstiltskin,” she sighs, “I know, a miracle since he never leaves that house,”

“And Baelfire was there,” Snow adds.

“He was but...I just don't want to see him,”

Charming can't help but smile, amused by his daughter's conviction not see the father of her son. He understands why Emma wants to keep her distance from him but he trusts the reason why Snow invited them to dinner.

“That is too bad young lady because you are required to attend tomorrow's dinner as well, Henry too,”

Emma slumps and that all too familiar, annoyed but somewhat defeated, “Why?” escapes her lips.

“Because...this dinner isn't to irritate you dear. It's about Belle. She doesn't have blood family anymore and like it or not, we are the closest thing she has to family,” Snow affirms.

Emma sighs then abruptly stands. She knows she can't fight her mom on this but out of respect to Belle, she'll attend the dinner tomorrow night, Henry too. “We will be there tomorrow evening for Belle,” Emma promises, “but don't expect me to be friendly to Baelfire,”

Snow nods, smiling. “Will you be nice to him then for Belle's sake?”

“Now you're pushing it,” she muses, “but I'll try,”

“That's all I can ask for sweetheart,”

Emma looks at her father then quietly leaves the dining room. Charming glances at his wife, kisses her cheek, excuses himself to talk to Emma, who is waiting for him in the hallway. “Emma, your mother really isn't doing this to annoy you,” he assures her.

“Seriously? Because I could have sworn there was another reason for the dinner,”

Charming sighs. Emma is smart, born in fairytale world but brought up in the real world, she's a quick study. She also has an ability to see when someone is lying.

“It is about Belle,”

“Fine,” she muses, “I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner,”

tbc


	8. One Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

“I can't believe that Rush would just leave Belle in the planet,” Chloe whispers, sitting with Matt, Greer, and Camille.

Camille leans in. “I've been shadowing him for days, he tried to duct me a few times but mostly, he's been very withdrawn,” she observes, “Belle...she's also very been important to him. Rush would never admit this aloud but he's always been in love with her,”

“Rush capable of love?” Chloe shrugs, “in the story, Belle did fall in love with a beast,”

“Huh, so that would make Rush a cursed fury, wild beast,” Ron jokes, “That story totally makes sense now,”

“That couldn't be true because Belle is with her beast at the moment,” Matt reasons, “I didn't see him in person but he's not even a beast. It's Rumpelstiltskin,”

Camille raises an eyebrow. “Rumpelstiltskin? The imp who spins straw into gold from the story?”

“We met the Charming's too, Snow White and her husband, Prince Charming and their daughter and her son,” Matt adds, “For fairytale character, they're very nice people,”

Chloe can't help but smile. “It's funny, most girls growing up dream about being a princess. It's still weird to think that Belle was born and raised a princess in fairytale land,”

“Time will tell though if she chooses to stay there,” Camille muses, “I'll give Belle this, she always knew how to put Rush in his place. No one else can get away with doing that except her, that is a real gift,”

“She was always the first to volunteer to help on dangerous missions, always saw _Destiny_ as an adventure, another story to tell with each jump,” Matt remembers.

“Guys, she's not dead!” Chloe cries, “She's living her other life. Okay, even that sounds like she's dead but you know what I mean,”

“Little miss Red Riding Hood was cute,” Ron recalls, eliciting awkward stares from everyone else at the table.

~~

The carriage arrives early at the cottage but Belle isn't ready yet; she's still fixing her hair so Baelfire asks the driver if he can wait a bit. Belle is done with her hair an hour later, inhales and exhales slowly, examining herself in the mirror. She feels like a different person, not the princess she used to be who   
wore this golden dress and went away with Rumpelstiltskin to his Dark Castle as his maid. She's older now, more wise and her heart is split in two.

Not literally split in two but drawn to two different men who share the same face. Belle remembers the way the sound of Rumpelstiltskin's impish laugh made her laugh, the way he used to sit at the spinning wheel for several hours, spinning straw into gold and the way he knew to catch her when she fell backwards trying to unhinge his nailed curtains.

Those days are old memories of another time and place, that if Belle didn't know any better, weren't real. But they are real and Rumpelstiltskin is nothing more than a simple man and he is dying, and part of Belle's heart is dying with him.

To Rumpelstiltskin, she'll always be that curious Princess in a golden dress but she's so much more than now. She's seen the galaxy, seen things the human eye can never imagine and misses another dearly, more so than she knew.

“Belle, are you ready up there? The carriage is waiting,” Baelfire calls up.

Belle fixes her dress once again, checks her hair and make-up and leaves her room.

~~

Emma doesn't like dresses, especially the corseted ones where she can barely breathe. She remembers every time she dresses up that there is a reason why these types of clothing went out of style and women stopped switched to bras that didn't hurt the ribcage. But unfortunately for her, bras do not exist in Avonlea so Emma has to cope with wearing a tight corset for one evening.

 _One evening_ , she reminds herself, _one evening wearing a tight dress and forced to sit across from Baelfire, trying the best that she can to be friendly for her mother's and Belle's sake_.

“Stand straight sweetheart,” Snow whispers to Emma as she stands proudly next to her husband.

Emma itches at her back, prompting Charming to laugh a little. “If I faint during dinner, please send me to my room so I can recover,” she begs.

Snow snorts and Charming laughs harder. Henry tries to hide a smirk as Belle's carriage pulls up. Baelfire exits first, notices Emma in her light violet gown then turns his attention to Snow and Prince Charming. “Your majesties,” he greets before turning to help Belle out of the carriage.

“Oh my gods Belle,” Snow squees, hugging the other woman, “You look so beautiful,”

Baelfire can't take his eyes off Emma but Charming clears his throat, reminding him that his papa is still in the carriage. Bae turns around, helping his father, directing him to take Belle's arm.

tbc


	9. Guarding Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

“Dinner actually isn't ready yet,” Charming says, leading his guests to the main hall, “Not for another hour,”

Baelfire glances in Emma's direction which she pointedly ignores him. “Emma, why don't you tour Baelfire around the palace gardens,” Snow adds.

Emma looks at her mom, knowing full well that she has something planned but she doesn't want to make a scene in front of Henry. “Henry, would you like to come walking with us?” she asks, hopeful that her son will accompany them.

“No, I want to stay and listen to Belle tell stories about her adventures on board Destiny,” he muses, “I mean, living on board on a spaceship is just as cool as living in fairytale land,”

“Right,” she breathes, looking at Baelfire again, noting his little smirk, “Come on,”

Baelfire lets her lead the way, Emma looks at her parents then gracefully leaves the room, Bae following behind her.

“Are you sure that was wise darling? They might kill each other,” Charming muses.

Snow smiles. “They won't,”

~~

Baelfire can't help but stare at Princess Emma as they walk towards the entrance to the palace gardens. She could be leading him to his death and he wouldn't care. He loves Emma, he always has and would give anything to be able to show her how much he loves her. “So these are the palace gardens,” she says, “which I'm told aren't an exact replica of the original palace gardens but mom loves them,”

“You look so beautiful tonight,” Bae whispers, “You always looks beautiful but tonight is different because you're all dressed up for dinner, like I am, Belle and my father. It was so kind of her majesty to invite us,”

Emma dares to look at him. “Thank you,” she says, “To be honest though, I don't know if I will survive tonight. I can barely breathe at the moment,”

“The air is intoxicating, just being around you in general,” he reasons.

“I was talking about my dress,” Emma retorts, “You think if I ever got pregnant again, I would still be forced to wear these damn corsets?”

Bae laughs. “I think I can help a little,” he offers but Emma eyes him skeptically. “I promise I'll behave,”

Emma lets him lead her to sit down on a nearby bench and point her back to him. She doesn't know what he plans on doing but suddenly, she can feel his fingers loosening the strings on her back and she turns around abruptly. “I thought you said you were going to behave,”

“I'm helping you. You can't breathe and I don't want to have to run back to your parents and tell them you passed out while touring me around,” Bae retorts, “Now, turn around again,”

“Trust me, okay?” he says, loosening her back strings. Emma can feel him run his fingers along the corset and then lightly loosen it so she can breathe. After loosening it enough, he strings the back of her dress back up and turns her around. “See? Nothing dirty or scandalous,”

“Thank you,” she says, “for letting me breathe,”

Baelfire smiles at her, admiring the way some loose strands of blond hair fall across her shoulders. He could have kissed her when her back was turned awhile ago but didn't want to be intrusive. Emma notices him staring and looks around at the garden instead. “These gardens really are very nice at night,” she notes.

“Why did you really come by the cottage earlier?”

Emma looks at him again, rolling her eyes. “I told you. I wanted to make sure Belle was okay,” she says. “You weren't there when Belle first arrived at the palace with Red. She came with three guys and she had a big argument with one of them, and he left her here,”

“Dr. Nicholas Rush, right,” he muses, “Sounds like an unreasonable, selfish man,”

“He looks like your dad,” Emma whispers, “When he was younger,”

That part confuses Bae but lets it slip. Belle's relationships really aren't his concern at the moment. “There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about,” he starts, “When we were in Storybrooke, you used to talk to me a lot but here, you're different. What changed?”

“What do you think changed?” she scoffs, “I don't walk around in corseted dresses everyday and pretend to act regal for no reason at all,”

“So that's it? You're a Princess now and because of that, you treat everyone else like they don't   
matter, like me?” he retorts. “I am glad that you found your parents and spending more time with them, it's good for Henry to know his grandparents but this royal spoiled Princess act, it isn't you,”

Emma turns her body, facing him more directly. “And how do you know what kind of person I am, Baelfire? The last time you saw me, I was a confused, lovesick kid who thought you would rescue me from my life but we all know how that turned out. You left me and I had to fend for myself,”

“You know I had issues too,”

“Because of your separation from your father, I know; I still have issues with my own parents but I'm working through them,” Emma retorts, “like an adult would,”

Baelfire sighs. “So that's where we are, stuck back there ten years ago with me leaving you to your horrible life,” he says, “That was then, Emma; this is now and I'm not that guy anymore,”

“I would believe you but I can't trust you Baelfire,”   
“I could have made a move on you awhile when I was fixing your corset but I didn't, because I respect you too   
much. Doesn't that tell you something?”

Emma doesn't what to say so she stands up instead to leave but Bae runs after her, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look at him. “Let me go!”

“Hey, there's no reason to get riled up and storm out,” he says, “Emma, I'm not the bad guy here. You have to believe that. All I want is for you to give me a chance, give us a chance so I can be a part of your life and our sons',”

Emma doesn't want to cry, it'll ruin her make-up and she especially hates the idea of being weak in front of him. Bae notices her eyes and gently rubs his thumb on her face. “A princess shouldn't cry, especially a beautiful one like you,” he whispers, cupping her cheeks with both of his hands. “You need to stop guarding your heart so much and let love in, let me in,”

Emma stills, her lips trembling as Baelfire leans down to stop them from trembling, kissing her softly. Seconds rush by and when a second turns into a minute, Baelfire pulls her closer into his arms, decades of pent up lost passion overflowing.

He knows this moment will never come again, Emma will wake up, turn around and guard her heart. Much to his surprise, Emma starts tugging at his shirt and he backs up, struggling to sit once again on the bench. Emma hoists herself on his lap, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt while he hikes up her skirt, feeling her legs and thighs.

It would be really scandalous if someone walked in on them just then but thankfully, the garden is empty save for them and their restless passions. Baelfire plays with the tights beneath her dress, flicking them with his fingers until his fingers drift upwards to the slip of her underwear.

Sadly, as soon as Emma catches on what he is doing, she backs away, fixes her dress and looks scornfully at him. “You just made a move,” she observes before storming off.

Baelfire sighs, his heart still beating wildly.

tbc


	10. What the Hell do you think you are doing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

“...what about your crew mates? What were they like?” Charming asks, as one of the servants pours wine.

Belle looks at her friends, remembering one particular, often crazy but sometimes kind scientist, Dr. Nicholas Rush. “Well, the crew of Destiny is comprised of civilians and some military officials. I worked on a rotation with the science crew, spending time in Hydroponics lab, helping TJ in sickbay when she was understaffed but mostly, I worked with the Stargate lead scientist, Dr. Rush,”

“That man,” Snow observes, glancing at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin shrugs. “Belle's already told me about him, your majesty. He apparently looks like me and has quite the violent temper,” he muses.

“Rush can be sweet when he wants to be,” Belle assures them, smiling fondly, “I do miss them though. You'd think being stuck onboard a big ship like Destiny, we would get on each other's nerves – which does happen a lot --- but they're really one big (sometimes) dysfunctional family,”

Snow smiles. “That must have been wonderful, exploring the galaxy like that. Seeing different things, encountering new worlds,”

“The way the ship recharges itself by flying through a star, that is amazing,” Henry adds.

Before Belle can say anything, Emma walks into the hall, followed by Baelfire. Emma tries to sit down next to Henry but her spot is already taken by Belle, which puts in an empty chair across from her parents and sitting right next to Baelfire.

Emma suddenly feels warm and she can't blame it on her corset because it isn't tight anymore. Soup is served first and white wine. Belle is referring to a funny memory onboard Destiny but Emma can't seem to pay attention.

Her whole family knows the truth, that Baelfire is Henry's father but she yet, to even tell Henry the truth and Emma hates hiding a big secret like that from him. But everyday she reminds herself, it's for Henry's own good because Emma still remembers the person he used to be, and Baelfire was nothing but trouble.

She sneaks at peek at him then quickly looks the other way, taking a sip of her wine. And he's still trouble.   
Trouble who is still, an amazing kisser.

Emma sighs, barely listening to the topic of discussion, not even feeling a hand reach down and gently caress her thighs through her dress. The Princess takes another long sip of her white wine, eliciting a concerned look from her mother to take an easy on the wine but Emma doesn't care. She's going to need all the alcohol available to get through this evening. 

Emma sighs again, this time feeling a warm hand in her lap and realizes, it isn't hers. She laughs to herself, _You bastard!_ She screams before looking around the table to drop something. A fork will do. It's sharp, pointy and it has five prongs.

Charming stifles a laugh, much to Snow's dismay.

Baelfire briefly clears his throat before excusing himself, ducking underneath the table. Belle and Rumpelstiltskin exchange worried but slightly amused looks. A dull dinner just turned into an interesting event.

“What the Hell do you think you are doing?!” Emma scream whispers (though her whisper carries to the occupants above).

“Sorry, was I distracting you?”

Emma raises the fork she dropped earlier, “You see this? It's sharp, pointy and has five prongs and I can ram it into a piece of flesh that I swear will hurt a lot later if you don't stop what you're doing right now!” she warns.

Baelfire glares at her. “This would be a good time to finish that conversation we had earlier in the garden...”  
he starts.

“Actually, no it wouldn't,” she snaps, “And far as I'm concerned, that conversation is done. I'm hungry and really want to enjoy dinner and that nice tomato nice,”

“Shows how much you've been paying attention because it's not tomato, it's squash!” he whispers back as Emma sits up fork still in hand. “With a touch of cauliflower!”

Emma clears her throat, trying to ignore the bewildered stare from her mother. “Sorry about that but I think I need a new fork,” she says.

tbc 

 


	11. Hostile Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Rush needs a break, seriously. He'd close his eyes but he's afraid if he does, he'll encounter horny dream Belle again. But now, the lack of sleep is starting to get to him and he needs a nap. He reaches for his cup of coffee which he finds, is inconveniently empty and curses so loud Dr. Park and Dr. Brody look at him.

“Something wrong, Rush?” Young asks, not even looking at him checking coordinates.

“I need coffee,” he says.

Colonel Young looks up at him, knowing exactly what is ailing the grumpy man. “You can take a break, we have a handle on things here. Go to your quarters and take a nap,”

“No, no, no – I don't want to take a nap. I take a nap, I might see her again and I don't want to see her. Her face is the last one I want to see,”

“Who's that? Claudia Schiffer?” Brody asks, eliciting an gross look from Park.

She slaps his shoulder too. “Claudia Schiffer is German, not Scottish,” she corrects.

Rush removes his glasses and rubs his forehead. “I'm not taking a break, what I need and want right now is my coffee,” he snarls.

Colonel Young sighs, opening a channel on his walkie talkie. “Sergeant Greer, Lieutenant Scott, please report to the bridge. We have a hostile situation,”

“Okay fine!” Rush cries, throwing up his arms. “I'll take a nap but if anything goes wrong while I'm asleep, wake me right away. I don't care if it's the best dream of my life, wake me,”

Rush glares at everyone else as he quietly and begrudgingly leaves the bridge but as soon as he's gone, Young turns to Park and Brody. “Plot a course back to the planet and lock down Rush's quarters. We're going to see how Belle is doing,” he says.

~~

Three courses later, everyone is very full but less chatty than before. Baelfire has decided to behave himself after all which makes Emma less antsy, garnering fewer disapproving looks from Snow. Belle is thinking of another time and place, particularly what is happening on _Destiny_.

Is life simply moving on without her? Does Nicholas miss her? Does her regret what he did to her? Belle hopes he regrets leaving her behind like that. If he doesn't, she's going to have to smack him silly if she ever sees him again.

“We should dance!” Snow exclaims, interrupting Belle's thoughts, “In the ballroom. It isn't good to simply sit here after a big dinner,”

“Actually grandma,” Henry voices, “I am really tired. I think I might turn in early but you guys can go ahead to the ballroom,”

Emma looks sympathetically at her and considers maybe turning in herself. Besides if the dancing her mother of thinking of includes waltzing, then Emma definitely needs to leave now. “I'll take Henry to his room, then I think I might turn in too,” she says.

“That's okay,” the boy pipes, “I know my way to my room. I'll be fine. Stay up, spend time with Belle, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast,” Henry hugs Snow and Charming, then Belle, waving goodnight to Rumple and Baelfire before leaving the dining room.

~~

“You dance often, princess?” Baelfire ventures, following Emma's parents and Belle and Rumpelstiltskin into the ballroom.

“I don't make it a habit too, especially after a big dinner,” she says, “but if there's waltzing involved, I'm going to have to sit that one out,”

Baelfire smiles at her. “You don't like waltzing?

Emma shrugs. “I don't hate it as much as I well, suck at it, a lot,” she muses, “No waltzing, right guys?”

Snow and Charming look back at her. “No waltzing, honey,” Charming promises.

They enter the empty ballroom, no musicians since Snow hadn't planned on including dancing to the evening. Charming takes his stance, bowing before his Queen before taking her hand, gently gliding across the floor. Belle smiles, watching the both of them. She used to know how to dance like that, in fact, remembers attending countless balls when she was little girl, dancing with various young men at her father's court.

Rumpelstiltskin turns to her, bowing slightly. “If it pleases m'lady, would you dance with me Belle?”

Belle curtsies in return, taking his other hand, slowly dancing with him. Emma studies Belle and Rumpelstiltskin and her parents. She knows if Rumpelstiltskin were in better health, Belle would gladly stay with him for the rest of his life.

Her parents have their happiness at last, being with each other and having her in their lives as their daughter. Emma is thankful to have them and Henry but sometimes, she yearns for the kind of happiness her parents and Belle enjoy.

Baelfire sneaks a peek at her before offering her his hand. “Princess Emma, would you like to dance?”

“You know how to dance?” she questions.

Bae shrugs. “Not really but I wouldn't mind a quick lesson from a pro,”

Emma snorts. “I am not a professional dancer,” she assures him before glancing his way again. “One dance and keep your hands where I can see them,”

“Of course, m'lady,” he promises, taking both of her hands, slipping them through her palms.

The contact sends shivers down Emma's spine but she doesn't want him to know that. The kiss and almost seduction in the garden is still fresh in her mind, although Emma would prefer if it were forgotten altogether. Still, the light swaying to non-existent music is nice.

Emma leads, setting the pace of the steps but if it were up to Baelfire, he would direct her to leave the ballroom altogether so they could have some privacy. “So, does Henry know how to waltz?” he asks.

“My mom's taught him a little but he's like me and would prefer to avoid it if he can,” she muses.

“So, how am I doing so far?”

Emma smiles. “No bad but we aren't waltzing so I can't really judge if you're worse than me,” she teases, glancing at her parents who have decided dancing closely in each other's arms is better; Belle is dancing slowly with Rumpelstiltskin.

She looks back at Baelfire, twirling him a bit, directing him as far away from her parents as possible. It doesn't really matter anyway since Snow White and Prince Charming are too involved to notice that they'd slipped onto the balcony.

“Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior this evening,” Emma starts, “I know, an apology from me is a big event but you're not entirely at fault either. I've been bitchy to you since the minute you arrived,”

“Yes, you have,”

“But you made the first move in the garden and groping me during dinner didn't help your case either,” she retorts.

Baelfire isn't ashamed of either of those events. It was funny to see Emma squirm and in front of her parents too. “I am sorry for groping you during dinner; that was very uncalled for and inappropriate but I won't apologize for what happened in the garden,”

“Huh, figured you would say that,”

Bae frowns. “Really?”

“Yes,” Emma continues, “But we should try to be civilized to each other, at least for Henry's sake (even though he doesn't know the real you).”

“See, there you go again!” Bae fumes, “I told you I'm not that man anymore. When are you going to get it through that pretty head of yours that I've changed?”

Emma butts her head in. “When you stop trying to seduce me,” she fumes, “You are the only person I know who uses sex to try and get back into my good graces because you think that's the only way to get through to me,”

“That is...” Baelfire rants, “I am not...I'm not using you,”

“Then what, ' ** _you love me_**?'” she challenges. Baelfire freezes and Emma looks at him curiously, throwing up her arms. “Wow. I think I'm going to check up on Henry,” she muses, walking past him and back into the ballroom. Baelfire suddenly races after her, startling the ballroom's occupants.

“Alright, I think that's enough excitement for tonight,” Charming announces, “Everyone off to bed,”

“I think we should leave now,” Bae fumes.

“Leave?!” Snow cries, Snow looking between her husband, Belle and Baelfire. “Oh, no, no – you can't leave. It's much too late to travel back by carriage to your home. You can stay here overnight,”

“Darling,” Charming whispers, “What are you doing?”

Snow sighs, looking nervously at her guests. “It's too late for them to ride back now. Plus, we have extra guest rooms,” she says, “Please, stay the night. You can leave tomorrow,”

Belle steps forward, taking Snow's hands. “Your majesty, you've been too kind but I agree with Baelfire. I think we should leave before anything else bad happens to ruin the evening,”

“We can stay dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin voices.

tbc


	12. Oh hell no, she didn't?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Emma knows she is in desperate need of a therapy session with a certain talking grasshopper. Who can blame her? She wants to protect Henry from Baelfire but at the same time, can't help but continually feel drawn to him. He broke her heart years ago and it nearly destroyed her life and now, the boy that caused her so much heartache is back in her life and she doesn't know what to do.

It doesn't help matters that her mother keeps on pushing them together. That part confuses her because Emma specifically remembers telling them that even though Baelfire is Henry's father, she did not want him in their lives, especially Henry's.

Emma sighs, quietly closing the door to Henry's room but is taken aback when she notices her mother showing Belle and Rumpelstiltskin to one of the guest rooms.

“Oh hell no, she didn't?!” the Princess squirms, marching over to her mother as the room closes behind her. “What are you doing?”

“Showing my guests to their rooms,” Snow says, facing her daughter.

“Baelfire too,”

“Yes, you can show him to his room dear since he's just right down the hall. You know the room, Emma. It's the blue room with the big cabinet,” Snow instructs, “Goodnight,”

Emma doesn't know what to say. Her mother is very resourceful and gracious but Emma had no idea until that moment, how Snow White could also be so manipulative. She spots Baelfire waiting down the hall and Emma walks towards him. “I have to show you to your room now,” she says flatly, Emma directing him to the room.

~~

“Tonight was interesting, wasn't it?” Belle jokes, trying to reach the buttons in the back of her dress. Rumpelstiltskin wearily stands up, walks over and loosens them for her. Belle turns, smiles embarrassingly and Rumpelstiltskin steps away, turning around to give her privacy.

“Yes, it was,” he agrees. “I think the best part of the evening was when Emma pretended to drop a fork and used that to get Baelfire to back off and get him to behave,”

Belle laughs and the sound is cathartic to Rumpelstiltskin's ears. He always liked her laugh, a bubbly, sweet melody he could replay over and over in his head. He hears Belle shuffle over to the large dresser and remove something from it.

“You can turn around now,” she says, and Rumpelstiltskin turns around slowly, taken aback to see her clad in only a short blue chemise. “I feel so naked wearing this,”

“You don't have to feel embarrassed love,” he whispers, “If I were in better health and younger, I would grab you, throw you onto the bed and make love to you all night,”

Belle knows that's a true statement and it crushes her heart that these last days with him, they can't be with each other the way it was always supposed to be. Belle sighs before walking over to the king size bed and crawling into one side, settling in. Rumpelstiltskin sets his walking stick against the wall and lies down.

“Your clothes, it will get all crinkly,” she cries.

“No, you embarrass me love,” he says.

“I promise I won't look,” Belle says, turning the other way so he can dress.

Rumpelstiltskin grabs his cane, stands up and quickly dresses out of his formal clothes, then finds something suitable for sleep and quickly jumps back into bed, once again putting his cane away against the wall. Belle turns over, looking at him.

“I wish it didn't have to take us this long again to find each other,” she whispers.

“You don't have to feel bad Belle. We had our chance,” he soothes, gently kissing her nose. “And honestly, I don't mind these last couple of days because I'm with you. It makes me happy just knowing if I need you, you're there,”

Belle sighs. “There were nights when I was on Destiny and all alone, I thought about you. When I left Storybrooke, I didn't know where I was going or what was going to happen to you. If I knew it would be so easy to get back you years ago, I would have,” she says, “At least then, we could have been together, Rumpelstiltskin,”

Rumpelstiltskin stares at her. “About your life on Destiny,” he starts, “There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Belle. It's about one of your crew mates, a certain Doctor. What are your feelings for him?”

“Rumple ---”

“Belle, please,” he cuts her off, “I'm not ignorant of my own health. I could die tomorrow, next week or next month and if and when that happens, I want to make sure that you are taken care of. Someone can take care of you,”

“Baelfire,”

“Baelfire is young man, I don't want to waste anymore of his life than I already have,” he says, “So I will ask you again Belle, how do you feel about Doctor Nicholas Rush?”

Belle doesn't know what to say. She understand Rumpelstiltskin's desire to make sure she has someone after he dies but she feels guilty about even admitting her feelings aloud, especially in such an intimate setting. “To be   
honest, I don't quite know what my feelings are towards Dr. Rush. He did strand me here after all and if I should ever see him again, I suppose the first thing I would do is slap him hard across the face,”

Rumpelstiltskin snickers. “I'm sure you would my Belle,” he reasons, “but I asked about your true feelings for him?”

Belle sighs, staring blankly at the ceiling. “I don't know,” she muses “Nicholas and I, well, things have never been smooth or easy for us. I think he likes me but he's withdrawn it was often hard to tell if he...” Belle turns to Rumpelstiltskin suddenly, “Actually, if he didn't have any feelings for me at all, he wouldn't have cared so much if I stayed here or not. I guess he does feel something for me,”

“But what about you for him?”

“I guess that depends if I ever see him again,” she reasons.

tbc


	13. This Passion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

“So this it,” Emma says flatly, looking sharply at Baelfire. “Goodnight,”

Baelfire glances at his room then calls after Emma, forcing her to turn and look at him. “Aren't you going to show me inside?” he asks, “That would be the proper thing to do,”

Emma crosses her arms. “I'm sorry, did you say proper thing to do? You don't know the first thing about being proper, after all the stunts you pulled tonight,” she seethes, “Why didn't you turn down my mother's offer to stay the night?”

“I did but my father didn't,” he reasons. “Now, if you please...”

Emma opens the room's doors with more strength than necessary. “Have a good sleep, Baelfire,” she retorts, turning to leave him again but he grabs her arm, pulling her back.

“This isn't the way it should end between us, Emma,” he breathes, “Let us at least try to part on friendly terms,”

Baelfire lets go of her hand and instead, kisses the back of her palm. The kiss sends shivers down Emma's spine, making her slightly flustered. “I don't wish to anger you anymore Princess Emma but I do wish I could have some part in your life,”

Emma shakingly pulls her hand back, trying to pull herself together. “Baelfire, you can't be a part of my life or Henry's, you know that,” she says.

“I can't or you won't let me? There is a difference,”

“What do you want from me Baelfire?” she cries, “You know why I can't have you in my life,”

Bae smiles sarcastically, crossing his arms. “Right to protect Henry,” he says, “I would never hurt him and you  
know it. He's my son, my blood, child...”

Emma slaps him hard across the face. “He is not your child, he's mine and as his mother, I have the right to protect him from you,”

“Are you protecting Henry or are you protecting yourself, Emma?” he wonders, placing himself close to her body. He can feel her pulse beating wildly, her defenses melting being this close to him. “Emma, we don't have to fight. I don't want to fight you, I want to be with you. You can tell when someone is lying. Am I lying now?”

Emma's silence makes him nervous but he can see that the look in her eyes has changed; he can feel her trembling being this close. She isn't as strong as she would like to be, especially around him. “No, you're not lying,” she cries, pulling his face into a passionate kiss.  
This is not what Baelfire was expecting but he's not about to push her away either. This passion, this need has been building up all night, damn, since yesterday when she came by the cottage. It was at the boiling point in the garden and now, it has finally reached its climax.

Emma hurriedly tugs at his clothes, loosening his shirt, almost tearing it from his chest. Baelfire redirects her to the door, pushing it closed so they can have more privacy. He hikes up her skirt, twirling her around briefly to  
quickly undo the back of her dress. Bae moans when sees the corset underneath but Emma turns around, shrugging off the dress pulling him towards her, kissing his naked chest while he fingers work on his pants.

Bae tries to remove the corset, fumbling with the strings for a moment before finally releasing her.

“Bed,” she manages, and he carries her over to the bed, lying her down quickly.

Emma tries to sit up but Baelfire has other ideas, sliding off her undergarments, leaving only her leggings. Bae quickly removes his pants before lying on top of her, coming into her hard. Her walls are already wet with arousal, wanting him as much he wants her.

Baelfire gently rocks against her, clasping both of her hands against the pillow, kissing her neck and shoulders. He wants to touch every part of her body, make this moment last forever.

Emma rolls her thighs, eliciting groans from Baelfire but he catches on quickly, speeding things up. It hurts him that Emma wants just a quick when he wants to make love to her. Baelfire leans down, removing the loose corset, tossing it away before fondling her nipple with his lips, causing Emma to arch her body into him.

“Gods Baelfire,” she cries, wrapping one leg over his.

Baelfire isn't ready for this moment to end, slowing down his ministrations; his hands traveling up and down her naked skin.

Much to his dismay, Emma is very impatient. She wants instant gratification and Baelfire wants something else. She scratches at his back, forcing cries to escape his mouth. Baelfire stops briefly, staring down at her as she stares back at him.

Baelfire instead delves deeper, feeling her walls tighten around him. Emma holds onto him, Baelfire bearing down slowly at first then quickens his pace. Emma starts moving hips in time with his movements, soon Baelfire can feel the mounting heat build between them. Emma can feel it too, her breathing more erratic than before. Baelfire presses harder, Emma starts shaking, the fire burning harder with each thrust until she can't take it anymore.

Baelfire comes after her, falling beside her. Emma wearily look at him her breathing slowly calming down before taking his face, kissing him.

tbc


	14. Panic Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Snow sighs, brushing her hair. She had such high hopes for tonight's dinner, to bring her family and Rumpelstiltskin's family together. Her efforts, as tonight proved, were a failure. Charming comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “I think I made a mistake inviting them to dinner,” she wonders.

“Is that what you believe?”

“I do but I was only trying to help Emma. I mean, she grew up without us guiding her. Without her father and now, it looks like she's condemning Henry to the same fate,” she cries, “and that's not what I want for our grandson,”

Charming turns her around. “Snow, you know Emma didn't want Baelfire involved in Henry's life. She told us that,” he reminds her.

“I know, I just thought maybe she'd change her mind,” she muses, “And tonight was a disaster,”

Charming smirks a little. “I didn't want to say anything to jinx it,” he teases, “but what you did was brave, Snow. What Emma did tonight, well I'm not sure I want to think about what could have transpired between those two when they were alone,”

“She threatened to stab him with a fork,” Snow says plainly before bursting out into laughter. “She would have done it too,”

“I know,” he muses, swaying gently with her. Snow smiles, hearing Charming hum lightly in her ear. “I did like dancing with you though,”

“You still want to dance Charming?” she purrs.

Charming smiles, kissing his wife. “With you my love? Always,” he whispers.

~~

“Back again,” dream Belle observes, a smile curling at her lips, happy to see Rush again. After their last encounter, Belle wasn't sure if she would see him again. Rush sighs, plopping down on his bed, ignoring dream Belle. “You aren't even going to talk to me? Just ignore me like I'm some figment of your imagination?”

“You are a figment of my imagination, and if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep. I haven't slept in days,” he retorts.

Dream Belle pouts, lying down next to him, whispering in his ear, “I can help you relax so you can sleep better,” she purrs, “if you let me,”

“I'm not letting you do anything,” he adds, “except leave me alone,”

Belle ignores his comments, letting her fingers splay over his back, gently massaging his tight muscles. “I wouldn't be a very good sleep aid if I didn't at least try and help you,” she reasons.

“What you are – you are not real,” he seethes, “and you need to stop pretending that you are,”

“I have an idea,” she proposes, “You can play pretend with me, Rush. Pretend I'm her, so if I were her, what would you let me do to you?”

Rush turns his head to her. “I am not playing this game, you need to leave me alone,”

Dream Belle holds a finger to his lips. “This is pretend, Rush,” she reminds him, “So, I'm going to ask again: how would like me to help you relax?”

Rush sighs, annoyed he can't win against his own fantasy of Belle. Real Belle can be difficult, stubborn but dream Belle is far worse. He doesn't say anything, rubbing his forehead. Dream Belle begins to pout again but suddenly smiles, moving to climb over him, sitting at his waist. He doesn't even bother to sit up and see what she is doing because he already knows.

Dream Belle unbuttons his fly, then leans down, placing hands on the sides of his waist before covering her lips over his member, gently stroking it.

~~

“How far along are we to Avonlea?” Young asks.

“About two to three weeks,” Parks says, turning to look at him. That simply will not do, they can't keep Rush locked up in his quarters for two to three weeks. Eventually, he will wake up and will want to know their destination. “Lieutenant Scott locked down Rush's quarters hours ago but it'll be difficult to keep him there for two to three weeks,”

“I know,” Young muses, “Is there any way to make Destiny go faster, speed up her travel?”

Dr. Volker checks the vector calculations. “There is some way to make some adjustments but you're not going to like where it'll take us: right through drone space,”

“That's definitely not an option, still, keep trying to look at other course alternatives. Fast but safe routes,” he orders, “Rush won't like being locked up in his quarters for very long but this will serve as a lesson,”

~~

Emma knows something doesn't feel right when she awakes the following morning and there's a naked man's body next to hers, lying not even in her own bed. Panic takes over, remembering the events of the previous night, arguing multiple times with Baelfire and then, well – this.

Emma quietly excuses herself from the bed, frantically searching for clothes, anything to cover herself up. She glances back at the bed when she hears a stir but breathes a silent sigh of relief when Bae doesn't wake up. After a minute, she finds something suitable and quietly creeps towards the door but stops, looking guiltily back at Baelfire.

She should at least write a note or something; the last thing she wants him to think is that skipped out on him for no reason which is exactly what she plans to do but leaving a note would be the polite thing to do.

Emma curses herself, wondering when her mother's manners suddenly slipped into her subconscious?

She spots a blank paper on the table and quickly scribbles a note, turning back every so often to check if Baelfire has awaken or not. As soon as she's done, she quietly leaves the room; however, she is greeted by her father of all people.

“Emma,”

“Dad,” she squees, “You're up early,”

“Apparently so are you,” he observes, “Are you joining us for breakfast this morning?”

Emma quietly leads him away from Baelfire's room. “Actually, I think I might go out for a ride,” she says, “I need to clear my head,” She kisses his cheek and starts to walk away but Charming clears his throat and she stops.

“Emma, you might want to change first before you go out riding,” he suggests.

She looks down at her clothes and turns around, making a beeline for her room.

tbc


	15. About Last Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I found the note, Emma,” he continues, “The one where you said that you were sorry about last night and this morning? How the Hell am I supposed to take that?”
> 
> “Look Baelfire, whatever you think is going on between us, isn't,” she drops, “There is no us,”

Baelfire sighs, turning over, feeling an empty space beside him and awakes with a start. Emma isn't there, he doesn't think much of it and goes ahead and dresses for breakfast. It isn't until he notices the scribbled note on the table, his heart breaks. It reads:

_Baelfire,_

_I'm sorry about this morning and I'm sorry about last night._

_~ Emma_

Sorry about last night? If Emma wanted to stop things before they got serious, she could have left at any time but chose to stay instead and now, she's sorry that happened? Baelfire crumples the note and finishes dressing, hoping to find her later.

~~

Belle has always been an early person, at least when she lived at the Dark Castle. Rumpelstiltskin always came to her dungeon early, waking her for breakfast before the sun was even up. Now, that the sun is up, Belle is not awake. Rumpelstiltskin is however and Belle can sense him watching her sleep.

She scrunches her nose, opens her eyes and stares back at him.

He smiles at her. “Good morning sunshine,” he greets. “I believe breakfast is ready,”

Belle sits up, tucking the blankets around her. “I was just remembering when you used to wake me up early at the Dark Castle for breakfast,”

“You hated it as I remember,” he recalls.

“In the beginning, I did but my body adjusted later,” Belle muses, “Rumpelstiltskin, about last night...”

Rumple frowns, “Me asking about Dr. Rush,”

Belle swipes a strand of hair away from her face. “I wasn't completely honest with you. The reason why I didn't want to admit to anything was because I was afraid it might offend you. But I know now all you care about is my happiness and that there's someone to care for me after you...pass. And I do care for Nick. He's more dear to me than I would like to admit and I think, he cares for me too,” she says.

“How did you think I would react to you loving another man, Belle?” he wonders.

“Honestly, I thought that you would turn him into some weird creature or something,” she admits, “but I guess I don't really have to worry about that now,”

Rumpelstiltskin stands up and walks over to her, bending down to kiss her hands. “I would not want you to be with someone you didn't care for, Belle,” he says, “I don't want you to be alone, dearie. Loneliness is the worst curse,”

~~

“There's no other way around,” Brody says, “There are other routes available, but they either double or triple the travel time and I doubt we can keep Rush locked up in his quarters for that long,”

“It might be an interesting experiment,” Parks offers.

That however, is not an option for Colonel Young. As much as he doesn't trust Rush, locking Rush up for the whole of the trip back to Avonlea isn't exactly the most humane thing to do. “Okay, this is what we do: we go through droid space but stay on alert. Stay vigilant and hopefully, stay safe,” he advises.

“We're not keeping Rush locked up, sir?” Lieutenant Scott asks.

“Oh, we are but he'll be too preoccupied to really care where we are going,” he muses.

~~

Snow and Charming are not surprised to see Henry already at the dining table, helping himself to some food. What surprises Snow however is that his mother isn't there. Before she can ask her grandson, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin walk into the room, followed a little later by Baelfire.

“Good morning your highnesses,” Belle greets, “Henry, did you sleep well?”

“I actually had a dream about your Destiny, I was walking around it and exploring different corridors but I'm not sure it was your ship. Looked like the station from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine,”

Belle laughs, sitting down. “No, that is definitely not my ship,” she reasons.

“Henry,” Snow finally asks, “where's your mom?”

Charming clears his throat and Baelfire and Snow look curiously at him. “Emma's skipping breakfast this morning actually,” he adds, “I think she said that she preferred to go out riding instead,”

“And she left early to do this,” Baelfire whispers before standing up abruptly, his father looking curiously at him. “Actually, I might get some air too,”

“Baelfire,” Rumpelstiltskin calls, “Are you stalking Princess Emma now?”

Baelfire looks between his father and the Charmings. “No, I need to get some air and no, that isn't code for I'm stalking Princess Emma. I'll be back before you leave,” he promises. Baelfire glances at Snow and Henry before briskly leaving the hall.

As soon as he's out of hearing range, Henry starts laughing, eliciting confused looks from the group. “Henry, what's so funny?” Snow queries.

“Those two are funny,” he says, “It's so obvious that they like each other, I don't know why they just admit that they like each other instead of playing these silly games,”

“Relationships are complicated, especially for adults,” Belle adds.

~~

Emma has no regrets about ducking out on Baelfire. Last night was...Emma didn't really know how to classify what happened last night. She doesn't have feelings for him and they're not in a relationship and she did leave that note saying that she was sorry. So, there is no reason for her to feel guilty about wanting to leave, in order to avoid seeing him at breakfast.

Matter of fact, the only thing Emma feels guilty about is breaking her promise to see Henry. But she really didn't feel like facing her mother either, or her dad even though she knew that she could count him to be discreet.

It's just so much easier to get away and avoid seeing everyone (including Baelfire) altogether.

“What is the Hell is wrong with you?!” Baelfire demands.

Emma sighs, not even bothering to look at him. “I'm going out for a ride, what's the big deal?”

“I found the note, Emma,” he continues, “The one where you said that you were sorry about last night and this morning? How the Hell am I supposed to take that?”

“Look Baelfire, whatever you think is going on between us, isn't,” she drops, “There is no us,”

“I find that hard to believe after last night,” he reasons, “If you wanted to walk away, you could have but you didn't,”

Emma rolls her eyes. “I'm just being realistic okay. We're from two different worlds, literally,” she adds, “It wouldn't work between us,”

“What two different worlds? Oh, right, you're a royal pain and I'm only the son of a commoner,” he retorts, “You didn't seem to care about that last night,”

Emma sighs. “Last night was...” she starts, “Last night was complicated and confusing – but you are right about one thing Baelfire: we are from two different worlds and because of that, we can never be together,”

Baelfire crosses his arms, studying her carefully. “So does that mean if we could be together, if things weren't complicated between us... we would be together?” he queries

“Now, you're making it complicated,” she retorts flatly.

“What is complicated about us, Emma?”

“What isn't complicated about us?” Emma retorts, “especially when there is no us. Baelfire, what happened last night and what happened eleven years ago, can never happen again. Ever. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you,”

Baelfire stares blankly at her, never feeling so broken and hurt before. He thought last night was the beginning of something special but apparently, it didn't mean anything to Emma when it meant everything to him. “You know I don't want to with you just because of Henry,” he says, “I want both of you in my life because I love both of you,”

“I don't want you in my life or Henry's,” Emma adds, “And I'm sorry if you believed differently because of what happened last night, Baelfire,”

“I love you,” Bae breathes, “As stubborn and as complicated person that you are Emma, I love the beautiful parts of you: how caring and protective you can be, how much you value family (Henry, your parents) but maybe that's one of the main reasons we connected in the first place: because we both grew up without our parents in our lives. And because of that, I'll be honest with you Emma: I don't want Henry to suffer the same fate. He is my son and I want him to be able to know his father. You don't know how badly I want to hear him call me 'dad' because I want to be there for him and you,”

“You don't know how badly I want to believe you, Bae but I can't because you've hurt me too many times and I don't want Henry to feel abandoned or hurt by you,” Emma muses.

Bae sighs. “Then, I'm just going to have to prove my love and worth to you because no matter what you say, I will never stop fighting for you Emma,”

“Then I'm sorry to say, I think you'll be wasting your time,” she says.

“We'll see about that,”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.


	16. Parting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know,” she says, “The truth is, I did have an ulterior motive for inviting the three of you for dinner last night. I don't have to tell you that because of the Queen's curse, Emma grew up without her parents in her life and as Henry's grandmother, I don't want him to share the same fate,”

Space is quiet, too quiet for Young's liking. Destiny is sailing through droid space and there's not even a stir which makes him very nervous, as he's sure the rest of the crew is.

Ever since they first encountered the automated drones, they followed their every move, somehow tracking Destiny's movements through their use of the Stargate. They were not using the Stargate to reach Avonlea but they were still moving through droid space very cautiously.

Rush would never forgive him for locking him in his quarters but it was completely out of bounds of him to dessert Belle on the planet. After all, it wasn't too long ago that Rush did the same thing to him.

“You know, I never really believed that Belle was a princess,” Dr. Volker muses aloud.

“Technically, that part is wrong,” Brody corrects, eliciting an odd stare from Young. “I mean, since her father was a Duke,”

Camille laughs. “According to Disney though, he was an inventor,” she adds. “And Gaston, you know, Belle never talked about what happened to him,”

“Seriously, who really cares about Gaston? If he was real, he was probably a lot like his cartoon self: selfish, arrogant. If Belle dumped him for Rumpelstiltskin, smartest move ever,”

“If he had those fan girls trailing behind him all the time and he was engaged to Belle, then yes, I can see why she chose to leave with Rumpelstiltskin,” Parks reasons.

“The bimbettes? They were ---” Brody.

“Bimbo's? Stupid?” Volker finishes.

“Gentleman,” Young interrupts, “We have company,”

Everyone turns to the main screen; the scene is unforgiving, vastnesses of once quiet space filled with drones.

~~

Rumpelstiltskin is worried about his son. He knows Baelfire can be headstrong, stubborn, much like him but the last thing he wants his sons' heart broken. And Rumpelstiltskin feels that is exactly what is happening. In the little time, he got to know Emma in Storybrooke, he knows that she doesn't give her heart and loyalty to just anyone. Her friendship with Mary Margaret (actually her mother, Snow White) developed slowly.

Baelfire will have to earn Emma's love and trust, and knowing her, it will not happen anytime soon.

Belle squeezes his hand; he turns and smiles at her.

“Dinner was lovely last night, Snow,” Belle says, smiling kindly at her.

Snow strains a smile. “It was,” she adds absent-mindedly.

Charming clears his throat and stands up, looking at his grandson. “Henry, um,” he freezes, trying to think of an excuse to get him away from the table. “It might be some time until Emma comes back from riding, would you like to go hunting with me?”

“Okay, grandpa,” the boy chirps, takes one last bite of his food and leaves but stops, turning back to Belle. Belle stares oddly at him a moment before he hugs her. “It's so good to have you back, Belle. I hope if your ship comes back one day, if it's not too much trouble, do you think a tour would be possible?”

Belle smiles at him. “I can't guarantee one but if Destiny ever comes back, I'll make sure and slip in a word for you, Henry,” she promises.

Snow smiles, awed by her grandson's curiosity. He turns to Rumpelstiltskin and much to Charming's and Snow's surprise, he hugs him too. “It was good to see you too,” he says, “I hope you and Baelfire can come by more often,”

Charming pats Henry's back and grandfather and grandson leave the room.

“They are so charming together,” Belle comments.

Snow sighs, sipping her tea. “Henry is such a special boy, I would love it if he could have all of his family in his life,” she muses.

“I'm afraid that's up to Emma, dearie, not you,” Rumpelstiltskin adds.

“I know,” she says, “The truth is, I did have an ulterior motive for inviting the three of you for dinner last night. I don't have to tell you that because of the Queen's curse, Emma grew up without her parents in her life and as Henry's grandmother, I don't want him to share the same fate,”

Belle sighs, frowning sourly. “Then I'm afraid I have to reiterate Rumpelstiltskin's sentiments, it's not up to us, Snow. It's Emma's choice,” she says.

“I know but I thought with a little push, maybe she'd see...” Snow stops herself, looking at Belle, “He told you, didn't he?”

“They both did,” she corrects.

“I know my son, highness and he won't stop trying to win Emma over even though, if last night was any indication, is probably a loosing battle,” Rumpelstiltskin adds, “but fight he will because he loves her, it's something I should have done a long time ago when I had the chance too,”

Belle glances at him. “Love can't be forced,” she adds, “but if it's true, then you don't have to fight for it,”

“Wise Belle,” Snow comments.

~~

“Maybe if we don't move, they won't attack,” Brody whispers, staring at the screen.

Young shakes his head, going over to a control panel and pulling up security detail of Destiny. He finds Rush's quarters and begins to enter the code to unlock it. “Colonel Young?” Parks asks.

“We need Rush,” he says, “I know he'll be pissed that he was locked up but we need his help. Lieutenant Scott, Sargent Greer to Doctor Rush's quarters. I just unlocked it. Please escort him to the bridge,”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.


	17. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a true love. His grandfather found his and made a life with her and while Henry will always be grateful to them for their love, he also wishes that he could show the same love to his other grandfather, the man his mother and grandparents don't mention. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't know.

Family is complicated, Henry knows this because he was raised by the Evil Queen (who is actually his grandmother's stepmother), and never truly believed that she loved him when she used him at every turn to get what she wanted. When Mary Margaret gave him the book of fairytale, it was to alleviate the pain he felt over being betrayed and used by his mom.

Henry never thought that book would help him understand who is real family is. His grandfather is Prince Charming and his grandmother, is Snow White.

His grandparents spoil him and Henry loves that he is living with his real mom but sometimes, he wishes that he could make his mom happy.

Everyone has a true love. His grandfather found his and made a life with her and while Henry will always be grateful to them for their love, he also wishes that he could show the same love to his other grandfather, the man his mother and grandparents don't mention. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't know.

Henry's a smart boy.

As strange and twisted as it is, Rumpelstiltskin is grandfather and Baelfire is his father.

But his mom, for whatever reason, doesn't want to be with him, or maybe she does. Henry's not sure.

The affection (or tolerance) they show for each other is beyond weird.

“How did you and grandma meet?” Henry asks, startling Charming.

Charming looks up at him, setting his bow aside. “You know how we met Henry. It's in your fairytale book,” he says.

“I know it is but I've never really heard the story from yours or grandma's point of view,” he adds, “I mean, was it love at first sight?”

Charming laughs. “Not at first sight,” he chuckles. “She stole my mother's ring from me and sold it to trolls, she hit me in the face a few times though and we saved each other's lives, a lot actually,”

“So because she stole from you and hit you a lot, you fell in love?”

“We saved and trusted each other,” Charming corrects. “Love is complicated. You're too young to really understand but love...even when it's complicated, can be the greatest gift of all. And sometimes, it can even be an adventure,”

“Family can be complicated too,” he adds, “I mean, look at us: I never would have dreamed that Snow White and Prince Charming are my grandparents,”

Charming sighs. “I remember when your mom was born, holding her in my arm for a few seconds, my sword in the other, racing to get her to the wardrobe. I didn't trust Rumpelstiltskin and wasn't sure if Emma would actually return on her 28th birthday but she did and broke the curse, reuniting all of us,” he muses.

“I love you grandpa; grand mom too. I love being here with you guys but sometimes I feel like there's something missing,” he admits, “Something is missing for me,”

“What's that, Henry?” he asks.

“Emma has you and Snow and that's great but I only have her ---”

“Henry, I hope you're not talking about...?”

Henry shakes his head. “No, not her. I don't miss her at all. I'm talking about my other family: Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire,” he says.

~~

“What the bloody Hell is going on?!” Rush roars upon entering the bridge, Greer and Lieutenant Scott behind him.

“Welcome back,” Young offers, “We have company. I'm sorry by the way, for locking you in your quarters,”

Rush ignores the last part of his statement, staring blankly at the mass of drones in front of them. He checks their course and quickly realizes where they are going. Back to Avonlea, back to Belle. He isn't surprised. Colonel Young has never trusted his word. While Rush regrets leaving Belle there, he's happy at the prospect of seeing her again. The real her anyway, and not a twisted, horny version.

It's good to be out of his quarters.

“You couldn't find a better, safer alternative route around, Mr. Brody?” he asks.

“We tried but they take too long. We had no choice but to travel through droid space,” Brody says.

Rush sighs, scratching his jaw, glancing back at the screen. “They're not moving,” he observes.

“Neither are we,” Young says.

“No, we are moving, slowly but they're not moving. They're not even attacking,” Rush reasons, “We should maintain this speed, however slow it is, until we clear them then move faster before they change their minds and start attacking,”

“Rush, we move forward, we head back to Avonlea,” Young adds, “That's your destination, by the way,”

“And the reason why you had me locked up in my quarters,” he reasons, “I'm not mad Colonel Young. I made a big mistake abandoning Belle on the planet,”

Everyone on the bridge is dead silent. Rush admitting that he was wrong about something, anything, is a miracle. Young takes his changed attitude in stride though. “We'll maintain current speed and hopefully, make it through without incident,” he says.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.


	18. Ladies, let's try and not kill each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know what he's like now and he isn't the monster you paint him out to be,” Snow continues, “Emma, you're too focused on the past, you can't see that he's changed,”
> 
> “Trust me, he hasn't changed that much in twelve years,” Emma grunts.

Something isn't right. Emma still isn't back and Baelfire is still missing. Rumpelstiltskin knows Baelfire is a grown man and can take care of himself but when it comes to Princess Emma, Baelfire is, not exactly objective. He has strong feelings for her, which he doubts Emma feels for him. It's also almost time for them to leave the palace and neither are there.

Belle lightly squeezes his hand and turns her attention to Snow. “Thank you for inviting us, Snow. Dinner was ---” she starts, then laughs. “I think we all know what dinner was last night, but it was a lovely gesture anyway,”

“Dinner was a disaster,” Snow admits, “I'm just happy you enjoyed it, Belle. You're welcome here anytime you like,”

Snow leans forward, hugging the other woman. Belle warmly accepts the hug, then turns to Prince Charming, who sneaks in beside his wife; Henry beside him. “We almost missed each other, James,” she says.

“I'm sorry about that Belle, I'm also sorry that my daughter isn't here to show you off,” he apologizes.

“No need to apologize for Emma. I'm sure Baelfire knows the way home,” she says, then looks at Henry as he looks curiously at her. “Goodbye Henry,”

“You're not staying are you?”

“Here? I'll come by and visit again, soon, I promise,” Belle smiles.

“No, I mean here,” he continues, referring to Avonlea.

Belle doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to upset Rumpelstiltskin but she knows if he did die tomorrow or next week, there was no way that she could stay. “This place will always be my home, Henry,” she affirms, “You, the Charmings, Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire, will always be my family,”

“And family sticks together,” Baelfire adds, joining them finally, Emma not too far behind.

“You made it after all, son,” Rumpelstiltskin observes.

Emma exchanges glances with her dad and looks briefly at Snow. There's an uneasy silence with Baelfire and Emma's presence but Belle ignores it. “Thank you again for dinner, Snow,” she says.

Bealfire glances at Emma and the Charmings. “Thank you again for dinner,” he says, then looks squarely at Emma. “Goodbye Princess, it was a pleasure,”

Emma manages a quaint smile but doesn't say anything. Baelfire turns his attention to Henry and much to his surprise, the boy leaps into his arms. “Goodbye Baelfire, I hope you can visit again,” he cries.

“Thanks Henry. I can hope I can visit again too,” he says before turning to help Rumpelstiltskin and Belle into the carriage.

Henry watches them leave then turns to Emma, doesn't say anything and leaves. Emma frowns, looking pointedly at her and Snow. “What is going on? I leave for an hour or two and all of the sudden, my kid is not talking to me? What happened?” she cries.

“What happened,” Snow fumes, “Is that you have serious growing up to to do, young lady. I think it's safe to say that dinner was a disaster last night because of your behavior,”

“I think we should have this discussion inside,” Charming says, directing both ladies to the main hall. “Emma, your mother is upset because of yours – and Baelfire's behavior last night,”

“About Baelfire, you should be more upset with him than me,” Emma adds, “He was totally out of line,”

“I'm not Baelfire's mother, but I am yours and last night, was no way for a princess to act,” Snow continues, “You were disrespectful to your guests ---”

“My guests?!” Emma questions, “I didn't invite Rumpelstiltskin and his family; you did,”

“Ladies, let's try and not kill each other,” Charming adds.

“I have no intention of spilling blood, dad,” Emma says, “but I tried to be as polite as humanely possible but it's hard not to be bitchy when Baelfire is trying to feel me up every other second,”

Snow's eyes narrow. “I don't care about what Baelfire did to you but you could have at least been friendly for Henry's sake,” she adds.

“Why is it so important to you that I be friendly with Baelfire? Just because he's Henry's father doesn't mean I have to be nice for him. You don't know what he's like...”

“I know what he's like now and he isn't the monster you paint him out to be,” Snow continues, “Emma, you're too focused on the past, you can't see that he's changed,”

“Trust me, he hasn't changed that much in twelve years,” Emma grunts.

Snow sighs, studying her daughter. “Remember that talk we had before Graham died?” she queries

“What talk?” Charming asks but Snow ignores him.

“You're putting up that wall again,” Snow continues.

“The wall theory again, really?”

Snow sighs, taking a lighter approach. “Emma, Baelfire is a good man. He's not that same troublesome man you met twelve years ago. He's grown up, so have you except the problem isn't him anymore. It's you because you're still stuck in this belief that in the twelve years since you last saw him, he's still the same guy. You're stuck on the pain and the heartache that he caused you, that you're willing to sacrifice a possible relationship between father and son,”

“I'm protecting Henry, and I can do that because I'm his mother,” Emma defends.

“Except you're not protecting him, Emma, you're hurting him. If you would just give Baelfire, love a chance….” Snow pleads.

“And he knocks me up and he's gone, again,”

“Somehow, I doubt that he would abandon you since he seems hellbent on creating a life with you Emma,” Snow muses.

"Can I say something?" Charming injects, eliciting curious stares from his wife and daughter.

"Please don't be on her side," Emma pleads.

"I'm staying neutral in this argument but there is something you should know Emma," Charming adds, “None of this really matters...”

“How can you say that?!” Emma cries, “Henry, is my son ---”

“It doesn't matter because Henry knows,” Charming interrupts.

“You told him?” Emma questions. “How could you tell him?”

Charming shrugs. “I did not tell him but he is a very smart boy. He must have figured it out on his own. But this also means, whether you like it or not Emma, you have to talk to him about Baelfire,” he says.

Emma sighs, looking between her parents. “This conversation is not over,” she warns, leaving abruptly to see to her son.

tbc

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.


	19. I'm happy but I'm not sure you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Belle's turn to go through the Stargate – but what happens when she finds herself reunited with Rumpelstiltskin on the other side?

Twelve years ago, Emma made a decision. She couldn't take care of a baby boy, so she opted for a closed adoption. It's been twelve years since she remembered that night, resting in the medical ward of the juvenile detention facility, cradling Henry in her arms.

She thought maybe in another life, she could have been a good mother to Henry but this was reality. She was 18, locked up for a crime she didn't commit, barely able to keep her life together. How was she supposed to take care of a baby?

Then, twelve years later, her boy showed up on her doorstep on her 28th birthday, asking her to come home with him. Emma thought that she would stay in Storybrooke for a week, just to make sure Henry was okay but a week turned into months and before the year was up, she was fighting a dragon to retrieve a magical egg and broke the Evil Queen's curse, reuniting with her parents (who happened to be Snow White and Prince Charming).

And now, Emma was a princess without a prince. But Emma doesn't really care about that because all she cares about at the moment is making sure Henry is okay.

They don't fight often, rarely actually but if Henry does indeed know the truth about her and Baelfire, Emma needs to make sure he understands why she isn't with him.

“Henry?” Emma asks, quietly entering his room. “Henry, are you all right?”

“I feel bad for Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, they have so little time left together and a lot of missed time,” he cries, “He's her True Love and they can't have the life they wanted together. It's horrible,”

“It is horrible but Henry, these things always have a way of working themselves out. Happy endings happen, I mean, look at us?” Emma soothes.

Henry turns around and sighs. “I'm happy but I'm not sure you are,” he continues.

Emma smiles. “What are you talking about? Of course, I'm happy. I'm with you finally and I'm reunited with my parents. That's all I've ever wanted in this life,”

“But there's something missing,” he continues, “You don't have your True Love,”

“Yes, I do,” Emma muses, “I have you. There's no love more true than that of a mother's love for her child,”

Henry smiles partly. “That's true, but that's only one type of True Love,” he adds, “I know you think that you're protecting me from him but when I'm around him, I feel that pull and I know, you do too,”

“Henry,” Emma says firmly, “He is not a good man, he could hurt you and I can't let him,”

“He's my father and no, he wouldn't hurt me; he wouldn't hurt you either because he loves us both,” Henry cries, “He needs us; more importantly, I need him,”

“Henry...”

“You need him too,” he adds, “If you didn't care about him so much, you wouldn't fight with him so much,”

Emma scrunches her nose. “What? How do you figure that?”

Henry sighs. “Grandpa told me about he and grand mom met,”

Emma laughs. “Your grandparents are the exception to the rule. But that doesn't mean that Baelfire and I love each other. I can't stand him,”

“I'm curious, what can't you stand about him?”

“Well, he's – he's incredibly stubborn, rash, immature at times...” Emma starts, then suddenly flashes back to their night together. “But he can also be very gentle, loving, he's very protective of his family and loyal. He didn't have to reconcile with his father but he did and took care of him, he still does except now he has help because of Belle,”

Henry smiles. “See! You do love him after all!”

“Just because I said a few good things about him doesn't mean...”

“Think about it, please, for me?” Henry pleads.

Emma shakes her head. “You're impossible, kid,”

“I know and you do love him. I know because he's all the things you are,” he reasons and Emma looks at him weird. “I mean, all the good stuff you mentioned,”

“Good cover,” Emma muses.

~~

“Would you care to explain what happened son?” Rumpelstiltskin asks, upon arriving back at their little cottage. Belle still needs to change out of her dress but she doesn't move, curious herself about what happened between Emma and Baelfire.

Baelfire sighs. “Princess Emma is a complicated person. I thought things were over between us last night and then something changed, I thought for the better, then things changed again,”

Belle makes an “O” face and Rumpelstiltskin glances at her. “You and Emma, last night after that fight in the ballroom?” she cries.

“English dearie, please?” Rumpelstiltskin asks.

“We slept together,” Baelfire translates, “but then she slipped out early this morning. I confronted her about it at the stables and then ---”

“I hope you didn't have sex with the woman in the royal stables, Baelfire, with all the animals looking?” Rumpelstiltskin muses, “That's very...not at all romantic,”

Baelfire doesn't say anything but it's clear to Belle that something did happen. Though she's not sure it was sex. “But something did happen with Emma at the stables,” she deduces.

Bae shrugs. “Emma doesn't want me to have any part in Henry's life,” he says, “or hers, for that matter,”

“You can't just give up on love, Baelfire,” Belle insists, “You have every right to be a part of Henry's life because you're his father. Emma can't deny you that,”

“She can because she's his mother. As much as I want to have a place in their lives, I can't force the issue because Emma will push back every single time,” he reasons.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles. “Well, I know someone who's on your side: Snow White,” he adds. “It was nice of her to invite us all to dinner but I think it was more for your benefit than Belle's. She wanted to start a dialogue between you and her daughter,”

“I never figured Snow for a matchmaker,” Belle jokes.

“She loves and adores her grandson, and I would too if I had to the chance to acknowledge him but it doesn't look like that will happen anytime soon,” Rumpelstiltskin muses, sighing, “Baelfire, I know Emma can be stubborn but something tells me that'll change very soon. She loves you, Bae, don't ever question that,”

“She thinks I'm conning her,” he reasons.

“The biggest con will be on her when she realizes one day, too late that she missed her chance with you,” Rumpelstiltskin reasons, heading towards the stairs.

Belle rushes to his side. “Let me help you,” she offers, taking his other free hand.

“That's sweet of you dearie, but I can manage,” Rumpelstiltskin adds, kissing her lightly on the cheek, walking upstairs on his own.

Belle sighs.

“He loves you a lot, you know,” Bae adds, forcing Belle to look at him. “Before you came, he talked about you a lot, mostly about your brief time together in Storybrooke and in fairytale land,”

“What did he tell you about me?”

“His time with you was the happiest he had ever been,” Bae remembers, “I don't remember much about my mother but I would have been happy to have you as my stepmother Belle,”

Belle smiles at him. “The funny thing about fairytales is that the stepmother's are always the ones that get a bad rap,” she says, and Baelfire looks at her weird. “I mean, reputation,”

“You mean Regina?” he inquires, “No one really talks about her but from what I understand, no one really misses her either,”

Belle suddenly feels uneasy about the mention of the Evil Queen. She made Rumpelstiltskin promise not to kill her but she hasn't seen any evidence that she is still around. “Do you know what happened to her?”

“No one talks about it; it's an unwritten law of the land. She is who shall not be named, shall never be mentioned,” he reasons.

“So...does that mean that she's dead?”

Bae shrugs. “I don't know but after what she did to do you and my father, I hope that witch is dead and locked away for all eternity,”

Belle glances at the hearth, suddenly feeling cold and then back to Baelfire. “I'm going to change and check up on your father,” she says, quietly leaving him alone.

As much as Belle tries to ignore it, the pain in her stomach doesn't subside as she reaches Rumpelstiltskin's room. The pain gets sharper and she grasps for anything to support her. She sees Rumpelstiltskin lying in bed and walks over to him.

She wishes she hadn't come back too late, she wishes that they could have more time together, love and build a life with him like they planned back in Storybrooke. Belle wishes so many things but she knows that is not possible anymore.

She cannot erase what time and magic has done to her love.

Belle starts to slip into bed but remembers her gold dress. Rumpelstiltskin kept it in such good condition all these years for her, just in case, they were ever reunited again. Belle stands, removes it, placing it in the trunk at the foot of the bed and slips beneath the covers.

The pain is still there but it doesn't bother her quite as much.

“I will always love you Rumpelstiltskin,” she whispers, before falling asleep beside him.

A small smile tugs at Rumpelstiltskin's mouth.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.


	20. Please stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma sighs, understanding her father's argument but it still doesn't change her mind. “I get what you're saying dad but I also know, you can't force love. And I don't love Baelfire, so you two you should just drop this insane match-making scheme because it's never going to happen,” she reasons.

 It doesn't make any sense why the drones aren't attacking Destiny; that's what they do. The drones attack, Destiny goes on defense and tries to out maneuver them even though sometimes, it's useless. This time, it bothers Rush. There's something else going on.

Destiny is still moving, albeit extremely slowly through the field of drones. Rush tenses up and Colonel Young notices, feeling the same thing.

“Something isn't right,” he finally says, forcing the crew to look back at him. “The drones are never this – inactive – when we're around,”

“Maybe they're curious,” Brody adds, “I mean, it isn't often that Destiny comes back down the same route twice,”

“I think the last thing we should do is speed up,” Parks adds, “Don't want to alert them,”

Rush shakes his head, looking closer at a group of drones ahead of him. He turns back to his computer console and zooms in on the same section and smiles wryly. “No, that's not it. They're not curious about where we're going: they're all dead, just objects floating in space,” he says.

Parks frowns. “I wonder what could have killed them?” she says, shaking her head. “I mean, it's good that they're dead but what if...”

“Mr. Brody, I think you can speed up Destiny, like right now, before whatever killed these drones comes back and start attacking us,” Colonel Young advises.

~~

“Henry's fine,” Emma announces, joining her parents in the main throne room. Snow looks up curiously at her sister. “He's no mad at me or anything but he does know that Baelfire is his father,”

Snow shrugs. “What else did he say?”

Emma sits down. “He asked me why I can't stand him?”

Snow immediately perks up, curious to hear her answer and so does Charming. Emma sighs. “That's not really important at the moment,” she says instead. “I don't trust Baelfire and I still don't want him anywhere near Henry or me, ever again,”

“But why Emma?!” Snow pleads. “He isn't a bad person anymore. You're not making any sense, he's changed. Doesn't he deserve a second chance?”

“Some people deserve second chances, but not everyone and it's not up to you who I choose to include in my life or Henry's, mom,” Emma retorts.

Snow knows she's overstepped but she also knows what's best and she still stands by her belief that Baelfire is a good guy. Charming steps in. “Emma honey, you grew up without us guiding you in life, Baelfire grew up without his father in his life and now – do you really want Henry to grow up without both of his parents'?” he queries

Emma sighs, understanding her father's argument but it still doesn't change her mind. “I get what you're saying dad but I also know, you can't force love. And I don't love Baelfire, so you two you should just drop this insane match-making scheme because it's never going to happen,” she reasons.

“But what about Henry? Can't you see how unhappy he is?” Snow pleads.

“He seems pretty happy to me,”

“Okay, what about you Emma?” Snow counters.

Emma shrugs. “I'm happy, why wouldn't I be? I have my son and I'm reunited with my parents, we're a family finally...Of course, I'm happy,” she retorts.

Snow studies her daughter and sighs, smiling wryly. “I know you want to believe that Emma but you're not happy,” she muses.

“Okay, I think we're done here,” Emma muses, looking behind her mother's throne for something.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I need to clear my head so I'm going to borrow these,” Emma reasons, finally finding her mother's bow and arrows. “I promise I'll return them,”

Charming laughs. “Why is it every time you need to clear your head you feel the need to shoot, stab or ride a horse?”

Emma shrugs. “Whatever works,” she reasons and starts to leave but turns around, hugging them. “I love you guys and I appreciate your help but please leave parenting Henry to me from now on?”

Snow reluctantly smiles and Emma is relieved, quietly leaves.

“Don't stay out too late!” Snow calls.

“Ah huh!”

~~

Belle stirs slightly, wearily opening her eyes, and smiles back at Rumpelstiltskin. She has never felt more at home then sleeping next her true love but it breaks Belle's heart that their time together is so limited. Belle snuggles his neck, trying to stifle a cry but she's too loud and Rumpelstiltskin stirs, turning to look at her.

Rumpelstiltskin gently wipes away a tear and wraps an arm around her, cuddling.

“I love you,” Belle whispers.

“I know, dearie and I love you too,” Rum rasps, “I've always loved you Belle. Being with you these last couple of days, has been the happiest time but ---”

Belle looks at him curiously. “Rum, what is it?” she asks.

“It would be selfish of me to ask you to stay for my sake, or to stay for Baelfire...”

Belle shakes her head. “Rumpelstiltskin...”

“I want you to have your own life, I want you to fall in love again...” Rumpelstiltskin muses, “You deserve so much more Belle than what I can give you,”

“No Rum, listen to me, you are all I've ever wanted,” Belle cries, “Please stay with me,”

Rumpelstiltskin smiles. “I think we both know that I can't, dearie; not anymore,” he reasons.

tbc


	21. Your Light Belongs to the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin sighs. “Death is a tricky thing, dearie. I would rather go out with a bang than simply give up without a fight,” he teases.

Emma didn't know why every time she needs to clear her head, it almost always includes some kind of physical activity. In this case, it was borrowing her mother's bow and arrow and taking aim. She chose a far away, isolated spot in the woods but even despite that, she still felt like she was being watched.

As much as she didn't want to admit it aloud, her mother's question, if she is really happy, made her question if she really is. She's a Princess, daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, her godmother is Granny, Little Riding Hood's grandmother and has everything she ever wanted.

Emma sighs, trying to focus her aim but is suddenly taken aback by a buzzing insect which after a moment, she recognizes as Jiminy.

“What the Hell, Jiminy?! I could have shot you!”

“Sorry Emma for bothering you but I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to,” he offers.

Emma puts down the arrow and looks at him skeptically. “And no one told you to come here after me?” she queries back.

Jiminy hesitates before continuing. It's not his nature to lie and Emma can spot lies. “Your mother summoned me and asked me to talk to you,” he admits.

“I thought as much,” she reasons, “well, if she sent you then I'm afraid that you're wasting your time. I don't want to talk,”

“You don't have to talk,” he continues, “Emma, a long time ago in Storybrooke, Henry meant everything to you,”

“A long time ago? What about now?”

Jiminy flies to the side. “You've put so much time and energy into taking care of Henry that you've neglected your own happiness,” he continues, “You may think that you're happy but really, you're not and I'm afraid, your unhappiness is affecting your judgement where Henry is concerned,”

“My judgement has not been affected. When have I really made a bad decision regarding Henry?”

“Not including his father in his life?”

Emma scowls. “That is my personal decision. I thought I made it clear to my mother that it's not up to her to parent, Henry. It's my responsibility,”

“No one is disputing that Emma but Snow worries that one day you will make a very bad decision regarding Henry and you won't see it until it's too late,” Jiminy finishes.

“I suppose you're going to give me dating advice next,” Emma muses.

“No one can dictate who you love but from my point of view, I think that you are but you refuse to acknowledge your feelings because you're protecting yourself,”

“Funny, my mom gave me the same speech except she said it differently,” Emma reasons, “If I were in love with Baelfire – which I'm not – that is not the reason why I'm upset,”

Jiminy sighs. “Then, why are you upset Emma?”

Emma stops. “I'm upset because everyone is assuming I'm unhappy or that I'm secretly in love with Baelfire or whatever but the truth is --- I am protecting myself because I don't want to be hurt again. When I fell for Graham, I fell hard and then, he died in my arms and I was hurt again. I cannot deal with that kind of pain,”

“The only thing is, Emma, Baelfire is not in danger of dying anytime soon; which means there is no reason for you to protect yourself,”

“I do have a reason to protect myself from him because the last time I gave my heart to him, he burned me. And that is not a mistake I plan on making again,” Emma asserts.

“But that was twelve years ago. You were both young and naïve – don't you think he's matured a lot since then? Don't you think it's time to let go of the past?” Jiminy continues.

Emma doesn't know.

~~

Belle doesn't feel a pulse; actually, there is a very faint pulse but shock takes over first before panic. She's been in bed with Rumpelstiltskin, resting beside him for a few hours after he wearily dozed off, babbling about her falling in love again.

Now, that she's awake and aware of Rumpelstiltskin's condition, she isn't sure what to do. Belle lightly touches his cheek and his eyes flicker open, staring up at her.

“Belle,” he breathes.

“You're not ---?”

Rumpelstiltskin sighs. “Death is a tricky thing, dearie. I would rather go out with a bang than simply give up without a fight,” he teases.

Belle sourly laughs. “Death is not something to joke about, Rumpelstiltskin,” she says.

“I know it isn't but I still want to go out in style,” he cheers, beckoning her closer. “Call Baelfire in here, will you Belle?”

“Rumpelstiltskin...” Belle starts, “About what you said earlier – did you really mean it?”

He shrugs. “Depends, what did I say?”

“About wanting me to fall in love again,” she says, sighing, “I haven't loved anyone else but you for a long time,”

Rumpelstiltskin smiles. “We both know that isn't true, dearie. No matter how hard you try to hide it, I know that you love this Dr. Nicholas Rush who I hear bears a striking resemblance to me; which I guess should make me flattered,”

“Nicholas, I mean Dr. Rush is nothing like you, Rumpelstiltskin,” Belle musses.

“He looks like me, acts irrationally and knows how to manipulate people to his will: sounds a lot like me, dearie,” he jokes.

“He's not you,” Belle cries, “Rumpelstiltskin, I love you; please don't leave me,”

Rumpelstiltskin plays with her hair, smiling fondly. “Something tells me Belle that you will be fine. One thing I've always admired about you is your strength. You've never allowed anyone to dictate how you live your life, even me but I'm telling you right now, dearie: your destiny is not here on this planet. It's out there among the stars,” he says, lying back, “Now please, bring Baelfire here,”

“I'm here Papa,” Baelfire whispers, walking slowly into the room as Belle turns and looks back at him. “When you didn't come back downstairs, I got worried,”

Belle eases off the bed and grabs a robe, putting it around herself.

“Baelfire, my dear boy, I'm sorry,”

“Papa,”

“I'm sorry for wasting your life,” Rumpelstiltskin continues, “You could have had a family of your own by now if you wanted but instead, you were stuck taking care of me all these years. I don't know why you don't hate me,”

Baelfire smiles. “There's no need to apologize, Papa and I don't blame you for keeping me from living my life. I love you and I don't regret one minute of it,”

“Rumpelstiltskin, do you think you can hold on awhile longer?” Belle pleads.

“The devil's waiting for me Belle but please remember what I said: your _Destiny_ is not here. But I am glad that I was able to spend a little time with you. I'll always love you, Belle, my sweet Belle. You were a brief flicker of light amongst an ocean of darkness and now your light belongs to the stars,”

Rumpelstiltskin freezes, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Belle feels numb. She has never been alone, really alone before. Even when she was cursed and stuck in the cell in Storybrooke, there was always someone outside sweeping the hallway. Now both Rumpelstiltskin and her father are gone.

Baelfire is without a father.

“What do we do?” he queries

“I don't know, I suppose prepare a small funeral but after that, I don't know,” Belle cries, “I don't know,”

Baelfire looks at her. “So be it then,” he muses.

tbc


	22. Transference-ish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So hold on a minute,” Emma muses, “Jiminy talked to me about some psychology stuff and while I'm not an expert here, do I sense some kind of transference?”

Jiminy leaves Emma with a lot to think about. She is sure she isn't in love with Baelfire but what annoys her even more is her mother trying to parent Henry. Emma sighs, walking back into the main throne room, bow and arrow in hand. She notices her parents, her mother visibly worried about something and her father is trying his best to comfort her.

“Hey,” Emma says and they turn to her.

“Emma, honey,” Snow greets, wiping away her tears.

Emma sees them and knows something very had has happened “What's wrong?”

Snow glances at Charming and then to her daughter. “I owe you an apology,” she starts, taking Emma a back. “You know I love Henry. He's my grandson and I want him to be happy but I failed to consider in my little plan, what may make Henry happy may not be the same for you,”

“Wow,”

“I over stepped and I'm sorry, Emma. Your Henry's mother and you know what's best for him,” Snow continues.

Emma sighs, putting down the bow and arrow. “I wanted to apologize too,” she says, “I know you have Henry's best interest at heart but when you invited Baelfire here for dinner, it felt like a setup to me and I got defensive,”

“That's because it was a setup,” Snow reasons.

“'I'm glad to know I wasn't imagining things,”

Snow smiles, lightly touching Emma's face. “I'm really sorry Emma. Sometimes, I can be too overbearing and often I forget, you're not --” she stops herself, “You're not a baby,”

“So hold on a minute,” Emma muses, “Jiminy talked to me about some psychology stuff and while I'm not an expert here, do I sense some kind of transference?”

“Transference?” Charming asks, looking quizzically at his daughter.

“You two didn't get the chance to parent me when I was growing up, so you're trying to exert your parental love to make sure Henry grows up with both of his parents,” Emma explains.

Snow and Charming look at each other and then back to Emma. “I don't think you're totally wrong in saying that,” Charming muses, “but we do recognize that you are Henry's mother and parenting him should be left up to you, not us,”

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. “That's good and thank you for that,” she says.

“Are we okay?” Snow asks.

“Yeah, we're good,” Emma muses, “I love you guys; I love how you are with Henry. You spoil him so much sometimes but then again, how many kids can claim that Snow White and Prince Charming as their grandparents?”

“Is that still awkward?” Charming asks.

Emma shrugs. “No – you're my parents. Like seriously, I'm a grown woman, living at home with my son and you're still looking out for me, even though I can take care of myself,” she reasons.

Charming smiles. “You're our daughter, Emma. We will always look for you,” he says.

Emma waves a hand in front of her face, feeling her eyes start to water. “I'm going to check on Henry,” she starts.

“Emma wait,” Snow calls back, “There's something else you need to know about,”

Charming steps in, handing her an enclosed letter. “Rumpelstiltskin is dead,”

“What? I thought that was impossible...I mean, I know he doesn't use magic anymore; he hasn't for a long time but he...” Emma cries.

“Baelfire and Belle are arranging some kind of goodbye ceremony for him. Since we're the closest thing to family, they invited us, all of us,” Snow adds. “Emma, I could come with you when you talk with Henry, if you want,”

“No, that's okay. I'll talk to him myself,” she says.

tbc


	23. Your Breaking Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush buttons up his shirt, more than a bit confused about that statement. He had heard of the phrase “your heart is breaking” but never thought his heart could literally break.

Rush doesn't know why but he suddenly feels his whole body weaken. He realizes he has been locked in his quarters for the duration of the trip and probably hadn't eaten anything at all but these are not hunger pains. What he feels, feels like withdrawal symptoms like when he ran out of cigarettes days after arriving on Destiny.

He shakes off the feeling.

Rush glances back at the main screen. All he can see is empty space, _Destiny_ having made its way safely through the drone field. It still bothers him why there were all those dead drones in the middle of space.

Rush checks the coordinates of the planet but a sharp pain in his chest forces him to bend over. Colonel Young notices him and begins to call TJ but Rush motions him to stop.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” he says.

“Seriously Rush, you do not look fine,” Parks comments, “You look like you're half-dead actually,”

Rush glares at her before shrugging it off but even an sharper pain elicits a loud cry. “Okay, I'm calling TJ,” Colonel Young declares, “We're not going anywhere until we figure out what's wrong with you,”

“No, no, don't stop _Destiny_. We're very close to Avonlea and Belle,” Rush pleads, placing his hand on his heart. “Belle, it's her. This pain is coming from her,”

Brody and Dr. Volker look unconvincingly at each other. “Why would Belle be in pain? Is she dying?” Lisa asks.

“No, but something else must have happened,” Rush reasons.

~~

Belle's never felt her heart break before. When she was in Storybrooke, she heard stories about how the Evil Queen could reach through your chest and remove someone's heart and crush it if she wanted, killing the person. Belle's heart is still intact but a part feels as if its gone.

She's never been alone before.

Growing up, there was always someone with her, be it her mother, her father or some maids attending to her. Her father died long ago and she didn't even have the chance to say goodbye and now, Rumpelstiltskin is dead too. But at least she got to say goodbye to him.

Still, Belle has no idea what to do next.

Baelfire wrote a letter and sent it to the palace, letting the Charmings know about Rumpelstiltskin's death. Belle didn't imagine after everything he had done, Rumpelstiltskin had many friends in fairytale land. The Charmings were the closest thing he had to family – not closest – they were family. Henry is his grandson and the boy never had the chance to acknowledge his grandfather.

“Belle,” Baelfire says, calling her away from the hearth. “Someone's here to see you,”

Belle straightens her dress, checks her make-up before going out to greet the visitor. The red-hooded woman turns, smiling warmly at her before embracing her.

“Oh Belle,” Red sighs. “I am so sorry. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was you – especially all that lost time together,”

“Thanks Red but it wasn't all lost,” she reasons, “I was able to spend some time with him before he passed,”

Red smiles, “Typical Belle, always looking at the bright side,”

Belle glances up at Baelfire and then to her friend. “Before he died, Rumpelstiltskin said my destiny was not here but elsewhere,” she whispers.

“Elsewhere like where? You mean on Destiny, the ship that brought you here?” Red questions.

Belle shrugs. “I know Nicholas Rush isn't the most amiable person and I doubt he would come back here for me unless he was forced to but sometimes, I wonder...”

“Well, if I were you, I would get away from here,” Red adds, “but if you do stay here, you'll always wonder what else was out there or if you were supposed to be with him,”

“I don't know...”

“Red's right,” Baelfire buts in, looking at Belle. “But I think as soon as we have the funeral, you should go,”

“No Baelfire, this place is my home,” Belle protests.

He smiles. “And it always will be Belle but if my father saw your future elsewhere, you should follow it because he usually tends to be right,”

“I'm not even sure when _Destiny_ will come back,” she reasons, “I can't wait forever and I doubt Nicholas misses me,”

“But you do miss him, don't you Belle?” Bae wonders.

Belle does and figures, maybe that's why she feels another part of her heart breaking.

~~

“Well, I can't say conclusively but – it sounds like your heart is breaking,” TJ says, putting away her equipment after a brief check up of Rush's condition. Colonel Young and Chloe are there.

Rush buttons up his shirt, more than a bit confused about that statement. He had heard of the phrase “your heart is breaking” but never thought his heart could literally break.

“So what about Belle?” Young asks.

“What about Belle?” Chloe adds, “Is she in trouble?”

“I didn't start to feel these heart pains until we got closer to Avonlea, closer to Belle,” Rush muses, “Something's wrong,”

Chloe smiles, “You think that this is some kind of bond or connection between you too? That's actually kind of sweet,”

TJ laughs but immediately covers. “Bond or not, Rush, I wouldn't exert yourself too much. Take a rest. Colonel Young will let you know once we reach Avonlea,” she advises.

“I won't rest. I close my eyes and I'm not sure I will wake up,”

“I could give you a sedative if you want so you don't dream,” TJ says.

Rush massages his forehead. He doesn't want to sleep. He sleeps, horny Belle visits him again and he's tired of horny Belle. He wants to see the real Belle but he also doesn't want to die either. “Sedatives won't be necessary, Lieutenant Johanson. I'll take a nap and I trust Colonel Young to send someone to wake me once we get closer to the planet,”

“Scouts honor, Rush,” Young promises. “And I won't lock your quarters this time either. Chloe, please escort Rush to his quarters. Want to make sure that is where you end up for your rest,”

tbc


	24. Love and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...I accepted that I may never see my father, Rumpelstiltskin and my friends ever again. Then, we arrived here and my world was turned upside. Now, it's flipped again. I could go back to Destiny and jump right back into my old life but staying here, feels right too,”

“Baelfire,” Belle starts, “Did you really mean what you said before?” Baelfire turns and looks curiously at her. “That I should leave,”

Baelfire shrugs. “I can't see a reason why you would stay,” he muses and Belle frowns. “Listen Belle, to be honest, it's a miracle that you and my father found each other again --- but your destiny is not here; not anymore,”

Belle smiles to herself. “Your father said the same thing to me before he died,” she remembers.

“If he said that, then you should listen to him,” Baelfire muses, “You came here from a ship called _Destiny_ and my father said that your destiny is elsewhere...”

“I understand the pun, Bae,”

“I wasn't inferring that you didn't, you're a smart woman,” he adds, “I would be happy if you stayed but I would be okay if you didn't. You have a chance to start over, create your own destiny, fall in love again if you want. Not all of us have that opportunity,”

Belle sighs. “It took me a couple months before I adjusted to life on board _Destiny_. I made a few friends and eventually, accepted that this could be my life. I accepted that I may never see my father, Rumpelstiltskin and my friends ever again. Then, we arrived here and my world was turned upside. Now, it's flipped again. I could go back to _Destiny_ and jump right back into my old life but staying here, feels right too,”

“If you found us once, then I don't doubt you can find us again if you needed,” Bae adds.

“So, if I choose to leave, I want you to promise me something Baelfire,” Belle reasons.

“What would that be?”

“Love again,” she says, “I know you tried to make things right with Emma and it didn't work but you shouldn't give up on her either. If it's True Love, then you have to keep fighting for her,”

Bae smiles. “I'm not sure if I have it in me to keep fighting for someone who doesn't want me,”

“I thought your father didn't want me after I first kissed him but it turned out, he was just protecting himself. Somehow, I get the feeling Emma might be doing the same thing and if she is, you can't give up on her,”

“You shouldn't sell yourself short by thinking that staying here is the right thing to do when your destiny is somewhere else,” Bae adds.

“I'll think about it,” she promises, “I am curious about something though: how did you and Emma meet? I mean, it couldn't have been in fairytale land since you two lived centuries apart, and you allegedly arrived in the real world long before she did,”

Bae smiles at her thoughtfully. “That actually, is a very funny story. It all started with Emma's yellow bug, with her trying to steal it from me after I had stolen it someone else...the rest is history,”

“You were a thief?”

Bae shrugs. “It's not something I'm proud of but you have to remember, when I arrived in the real world, I was alone, I was young and scared. If I told anyone where I came from, I probably would have been locked up in an insane asylum and I didn't have any real skills. I didn't have my Papa to guide me to do the right thing either so I fell into stealing,” he explains.

“And Emma?”

“She was a teenager when I met her but the most beautiful person I had ever seen, her blond hair shining like the sun and her resourcefulness. Until I met her, I didn't have anyone relying on me to watch their back. I loved her so much, I still do but fate intervened and it separated us,”

“The Queen's curse?” Belle asks.

“Not yet, not then. He called himself Emma's guardian angel and if I really loved her, I would let her go and let her follow her destiny; which I did. I kept my distance and waited for eleven years for her to come to Storybrooke and break that damn curse, not even realizing my Papa was there too,”

“Rumpelstiltskin wasn't able to break the boundary curse,” Belle remembers, “but he was able to create a portal. I volunteered to go first which he didn't like but I promised him, if we found each other last time, we would find each other again,”

Baelfire crosses his arms. “You were taking an awfully big risk by volunteering to go through,” he observes. “You could have been wrong and you and my father would have never reunited,”

Belle frowns. “I tried not to think about that possibility at first. I was being brave, trying to do the brave thing no one else would,” she adds, “It might not have been the smartest thing to do though but if I hadn't volunteered to go through, I would not have seen the things that I have,”

“Or met the people that you have,” Bae adds, “Destiny is a strange thing. When I came to Storybrooke, reconnected with my father...I didn't know by going there, I would also find my son,”

“Yes, it is,” she agrees. “I'm going to take a walk,” Belle grabs her green cloak and starts to head out as Baelfire stares after her curiously.

~~

The walk to Rush's quarters is an uneasy one. He knows Ms. Armstrong, she's usually the most outspoken person in the group and typically, more talkative even during tense situations but this time, she is quiet and it bothers him. “Something on your mind, Ms. Armstrong?” he asks her suddenly.

The sound of Rush's voice startles Chloe but she quickly recovers. “After we left the planet, Matt came to me and told me about what you did to Belle. I was furious and wanted to confront you about what you did but he advised me that the best thing I could do is leave you alone,” she rambles.

“But you want to know why I left Belle,” Rush adds.

“If you care so much about her, why did you do it?” Chloe cries.

Rush sighs. “Why does any man walk away when there's uncertainty? I was scared. I didn't want to take the risk that Belle would choose to stay and I would never see her again, so I left. The one thing I did not count on though was that Colonel Young would turn Destiny around and go back for her,”

Chloe shakes her head. “You're an asshole, Rush,” she mutters, “but if Belle does love you, God help her for loving a monster,”

Rush shrugs. “We can't all fall in love with Prince Charmings, my dear. The universe would be a rather dull place,” he says before entering his quarters.

~~

Belle remembers when she wrote that letter to Rumpelstiltskin, pleading him to help her save her kingdom from the ogre wars. She never expected that he would actually answer her plea; Belle remembers being curious about this laughing imp, how he was more monster than man the first time that she met him. She remembers in the short time that they spent together at the Dark Castle (from winter through spring), how they had grown closer.

He was more than a monster. He was a man with a story of lost love and a son. Belle thought that she could change him, make him a man again. He cast her out and Belle left but not without the last word.

Her time with Rumpelstiltskin in Storybrooke was even shorter and shorter still in New Avonlea.

And now, Belle is at a crossroads, literally.

She could stay and make a life of her own or she could return to Destiny and pick up where she left off.

Love and destiny are complicated matters.

“Have some spare change, m'lady?” a voice asks, startling her.

Belle jumps but quickly recovers, noting the beggar in front of her. She smiles kindly at him. “Sorry but I don't have any,” she says.

“That's quite alright love,” the voice continues, quickly taking her hand and swinging her about, flipping off the hood. Belle wants to scream but she spots the hook. “No need to scream. I just want to talk,”

“So you disguise yourself as a beggar to get my attention?”

Hook shrugs off the beggar outfit and kicks it away. He drags her to a nearby rock and sits her down. Belle looks around to see if she can get away by Hook's already fastened her wrists together. “I thought you just wanted to talk? Why this?” she demands.

“Pardon the trickery my dear but I can't talk to anyone else,” he starts, “First of all, I'm sorry for startling you Belle,” Belle freezes. “And I'm sorry for your loss,”

“How do you know my name?” she manages. “And what do you know of my loss?”

“I know a lot more than you realize. I know that you were locked up for the 28 years Storybrooke was frozen in time, I know that your father kidnapped you and handcuffed you to a mine cart with the intent of sending you across the town line so that you would forget about your true love. And I know that Rumpelstiltskin has died and you're pondering about the next course in your life,”

Belle is dumbstruck. “You got all that from watching me walk alone in the woods?” she queries.

“I'm a very perceptive person,” he smiles.

“So, what do you want from me?”

Hook frowns. “I thought actually that we might be able to help each other, Belle,” he says, sitting beside her. “I'm at a crossroads myself. Rumpelstiltskin and I – well – we were old rivals. And he's gone now and I can't go back to Neverland,”

Belle shakes her hand. “Wait a minute,” she says, “Are you seriously asking me for advice? I'm not even sure what I'm going to do myself,”

“I would summon that blasted talking cricket but he doesn't like me much,”

Belle holds out her wrists. “If we're going to have a serious conversation, can you please do something about this?” she asks. “I promise I won't run away, you have my word,”

Hook gently slides his hook between a loose part in the bind and cuts them away, without scratching her. “Now, have you thought about doing something else with your life, other than piracy?”

“No,”

Belle sighs. “You like to travel though; I mean, you had a ship once,”

“I did but Rumpelstiltskin cursed this land to have no large bodies of water. He had a sick sense of humor,”

Belle smirks. “How do you think I can help you?” she asks finally.

“You're probably going to leave this place and if you do, I want to come with you. I want to make my own destiny, away from here,” he says.

“Actually, I'm not sure if I'm leaving,” Belle muses.

“Why would you stay?”

Belle doesn't say anything. Hook reaches over with his good hand and puts his arm around her shoulder. “I hear things love. The enchanted forest was abuzz when you arrived here and Rumpelstiltskin being Rumpelstiltskin probably told you to move on with your life. So I ask, why would you stay here when you have another, more adventurous life waiting for you out there?”

“Because I'm not sure he would want me either,” she says, referring to Nick.

“If you have a destiny, you have to seize it before it slips away. If you have love, you can't let that pass you by either,” Hook continues, “Love, finding love again only happens once,”

Belle glances at where his arm is located and rolls her eyes. “Thank you for that insight but I still can't bring you with me,” she says.

“I loved someone once,” he muses, “We were happy until Rumpelstiltskin ruined it,”

“I'm sorry for your loss but I really don't think I can help you,”

Hook looks at Belle. “I can see why he fell in love with you; you're very pretty, very smart too,” he backs away slowly from her. “Thanks for this chat, Belle. It's greatly appreciated and oh, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone that you saw me too. Have a good day m'lady,”

Belle nods, watching him slip away, remembering Hook's advice. She can't let love slip away. If their love is meant to be, Nick will find her and her heart will be whole again.

tbc


	25. Belle's Eulogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was a quirky, odd man, spinning straw into gold and I asked him one day while trying to tear down the curtains that he had nailed down, why he spun so much? He said that it helped him forget and I thought, it was the saddest thing I had ever heard. I don't expect anyone to understand how I could love a monster but even Rumpelstiltskin was human at one point and I truly believed, after he became the Dark One, possessed the capacity to be a good person,”

Belle would like to say that she knows where she is going but she doesn't. It seems like the path should be clear: return to _Destiny_ and resume her life there. But she isn't sure if that's what she wants. The man who supposedly cares about her, abandoned her on this planet, which at the time, made her flaming angry until she accepted the probability that maybe she was meant to be on Avonlea and be with Rumpelstiltskin.

But Rumpelstiltskin's gone now, her father's been long dead and the only thing left for Belle to do is arrange Rumpelstiltskin's funeral, something she's not even sure she can do. Still, what's more painful? Not being able to say goodbye to him ever (which is what would have happened if Rush didn't abandon her) or move on with her life?

Belle sighs, making the trek back to the cottage but stops abruptly when she hears more voices inside. She's already made the mistake of helping a beggar and doesn't want to make the same mistake by walking into a potential trap, so she listens for Baelfire's voice.

“Maybe we should come back later, Belle's not here...”

That's Charming. Belle sighs, calming walking inside the cottage, smiling fondly at its occupants: Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma and Henry, Red and Granny, the dwarves and Jiminy.

“I don't understand, what are you all doing here?” Belle cries, hugging Snow.

“We got your note about Rumpelstiltskin and wanted to pay our respects,” she says.

Belle frowns, pulling away from her. “But I didn't send you a note,”

Before she can ask who did, Baelfire walks in and Belle knows exactly what is going on. “You sent it,” she observes.

Bae smiles. “My father's helped all of you at one point or another and as much as some of us wouldn't like to admit, we're all connected,” he starts, “Family's important, we may not like each other sometimes but at the end of the day, family is all we have. I thought that we should celebrate Rumpelstiltskin's life together, that's why I sent you all the note,”

Belle walks over to Baelfire and kisses his cheek before turning back to her friends. “Gods, I'm not even ready to give a eulogy now,” she cries.

“We can come back later,” Emma offers.

“No,” Belle says firmly, “Baelfire, take them upstairs; I'll be up shortly,”

~~

Belle needs time to prepare. She thought that she would be ready to say goodbye to Rumpelstiltskin, she missed her father's funeral and now, her friends are expecting her to say some words about Rumpelstiltskin.

She sighs, looking through her trunk for her nicest blue dress (she's never liked black) and even remembers, wearing a cute blue dress at her mother's funeral. Black made her sad and Belle didn't want to be sad, but blue was her mother's favorite color, so it became hers' too.

Today, Belle would rather be happy than sad.

~~

“Hey,” Camille says, knocking on Rush's door. “Don't mean to disturb but I was curious how you were holding up?”

Rush sighs, leaning back in his bunk. He'd spent way too much time in his room, mostly fantasizing about horny Belle and now, he was on his way to see the real Belle. He can only imagine how angry she might be when she sees him again. He would even punch himself if Belle doesn't.

“You think she hates me?” he queries

Camille raises an eyebrow, walking in. “Belle? I don't even think she has a hateful bone in her body,” she reasons, “You know, I always thought she was a little crazy – about the fairytale thing being real,”

Rush laughs. “I thought so too but the way she is awed by most things we just consider normal, convinced me,”

“She might punch you,” Camille offers, “but I don't even think she knows how to punch a guy...but you never know,”

“I hate that, I really do,” Rush moans. “And I hate myself for abandoning her like that. I'm the worst kind of monster, Camille. How can she love a monster like me?”

She smiles at him. “Love doesn't always make sense and you have repented for what you did, Belle will see that and probably won't punch you,”

“Is everyone taking bets on that now?”

Camille doesn't say anything but she crosses her fingers behind her back.

~~

“I have very few memories of my mother but I do remember one time, when I was around 6 or 7 years old when she told me that I have a very special gift. I had no idea what she was talking about at the time but I think I understand now what she meant. She said that I have an incredible heart and mind and my gift is perception, to see the true self in others – people close to me like Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle starts, looking once at everyone crowded into the small room, the man she loved lying motionless on the bed.

“I had a few months to explore Rumpelstiltskin's castle and get to know my --- employer. He was a quirky, odd man, spinning straw into gold and I asked him one day while trying to tear down the curtains that he had nailed down, why he spun so much? He said that it helped him forget and I thought, it was the saddest thing I had ever heard. I don't expect anyone to understand how I could love a monster but even Rumpelstiltskin was human at one point and I truly believed, after he became the Dark One, possessed the capacity to be a good person,”

“Turns out, he had a lot more layers to him than I thought; he had a son that he loved so much, a man who experienced heart break and made it his goal to find a way back to the boy he lost,” Belle reasons, smiling. “He also took on the role of fairy godmother, minus the wings and the sparkly fairy dust. He played a more active role than anyone in the relationship of Prince Charming and Snow White and was even...” Belle stops and looks at Emma and Henry, “Family, something he cared more about than magic,”

Belle sighs. “He taught me how to be humbled, having grown up pampered and waited on like a princess. He was my True Love and for a long time, my only best friend. I will miss you Rumpelstiltskin, always and forever,”

Red comes forward and hugs her. All those closest to Snow in the enchanted forest were cursed and brought to Storybrooke, but Belle was brought to Storybrooke without really knowing anything or anyone. She was locked away for 28 years in the basement, separated from her one true love and was separated from him again through time and space, only be reunited with him for a short while.

If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was her.

~~

  
“What do you think that you'll do now?” Red asks Belle after the service.

It's still surreal to her that Rumpelstiltskin is dead. At one point, Belle imagined spending the rest of her life with him, ironically 'growing old' together but that wasn't her destiny. She knows that now.

Her destiny is elsewhere; as much as it pains her to leave Avonlea, her temporary home Belle knows that she is destined for more. Rumpelstiltskin knew it and that's why he was able to let her go.

“I wait,” she says plainly, “for _Destiny_ to come back to Avonlea,”

Belle's response troubles Snow and especially Emma.

“So, you'll go back to the guy who abandoned here in the first place?” Emma wonders aloud and Snow gives her a stern look. “What? He did,”

Belle sighs. “Nicholas and Rumpelstiltskin aren't all that different, Emma,” she defends, “Nicholas, he can be – intense, stubborn, often times selfish but I recognize now, the only reason he did that was to protect himself from being hurt. Rumpelstiltskin did the same thing after our first kiss, not the abandoning thing but he kicked me out of the Dark Castle,”

“And this is supposed to be a healthy relationship?” Emma continues.

Snow glares at her. “Just trying to play devil's advocate here,” she offers, “But honestly Belle, returning to _Destiny_ and going back to him after what he did to you?”

Belle shakes her head. “Rush's methods are unconventional but that's who he is,” she defends.

“And that's the kind of guy you love?” Emma adds.

“Yes, he is,” she admits openly, shocking her friends. “I mean, I do. I never wanted to admit that I love someone else, not while Rumpelstiltskin was still around because it felt like I was dishonoring the love that we shared but I do love Nicholas Rush,”

“And you'll wait for him to come back, even though there's a strong possibility _Destiny_ might not head back this way?” Red asks, “How do you even know if he'll come back?”

“I don't,” she says, “but I'll still wait outside, by the Stargate where I met you, every night until _Destiny_ comes back,”

tbc 


	26. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush feels his knees weaken, hearing his own name come from Belle's lips and even starts to tear up a bit. “Now, that you're here, I am. I'm so sorry Belle,” he cries.

Belle has faith on her side, sitting alone in the dark, staring up at the night sky. Her friends, Emma especially doesn't understand how she can have so much faith that _Destiny_ is coming back this way. _Destiny_ may not but that doesn't mean Belle is going to stop watching the stars.

If Rumpelstiltskin saw that her destiny was elsewhere, then she will follow it. If she is meant to fall in love again, then she will even if it's another beast.

Which she can't help but laugh at the irony.

Belle doesn't know how long she loved Dr. Nicholas Rush but she does remember, how close they always were.

She loves him with all his flaws and insecurities, Belle loves Nicholas and is willing to wait for him for as long as it takes.

Emma admires her devotion but it makes her worried that Belle is setting herself up for disappointment. Love's disappointed her before, it's a heartbreaking experience and doesn't want Belle to go through the same pain but unlike her, Emma knows that Belle can deal with it.

She couldn't.

She ran from the pain of love so many times, mainly because she was protecting herself. She loved once, she got burned and didn't want that to happen again. Hence, the reason she's still pushing away love (even when her heart wants her so desperately to give into it).

Emma sighs, walking up to Belle and sits beside her on a rock. “You seriously have a lot of faith,” she muses, “Even if it's a bit misguided,”

Belle turns and looks at her thoughtfully. “I don't think my love is misguided, it's real and true,”

“This guy hurt you Belle,” Emma continues, “why would you want to put yourself through that again?”

“Because that's love, it can hurt but it can also be something beautiful ,” she says, “and if we didn't love again, we would be hollow and that's not the kind of life I want for myself. I want to be happy and in love, even if it's for a short time. I'll still cherish every moment of it because love doesn't last forever,”

Emma smiles at her. “You truly are the wisest of us all, Belle,” she says.

“I like to think that I am, yes,”

“Then we will wait with you, all of us,” Emma offers.

Belle looks curiously at the other woman and then into the darkness, noticing Prince Charming, Snow, Henry, Baelfire, the seven dwarfs, Granny and Red.

~~

Rush knows that _Destiny_ is getting closer to Avonlea, he can feel it in his bones. It doesn't surprise him when Colonel Young calls him to come down to the gate room right away. Rush leaps from his bed, racing down to the gate room like an extremely hyperactive little boy. As soon as he arrives there, everyone stares at him funny.

“You said come down right away,” he says.

Colonel Young smiles and laughs to himself, pulling up the main viewer. “We're not far from Avonlea, _Destiny_ should be arriving at any moment,” Young observes, “but that's not what has me concerned. There's fluctuations in the gate. The closer we get to the planet, the more it acts up. I'm not sure we can open a secure connection, strong or long enough for Belle to come through,”

Rush looks over the readings and then glances at the gate. “I wouldn't worry Colonel,” he says, “Seems normal to me,”

“But the gate doesn't go through fluctuations like this very often,” Chloe adds, Rush noticing the young woman's presence for the first time.

“And what are you doing here Ms. Armstrong?” he queries

“Belle's my friend,” she counters, “And I want to make sure she comes through okay,”

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that Snow White is your favorite fairytale,” he adds.

Chloe ignores him. “Can you fix it?” she asks instead.

“Don't have too,” Rush adds, “Avonlea is different from other planet we've encountered. Unlike planets with gates, Avonlea was created using magic. These fluctuations are normal for a planet like this but traveling through the gate shouldn't be dangerous. They should stop once we are close enough to make a connection,”

“Nothing to worry about huh?” Young muses, “I'm keeping your word on that, Rush,”

~~

 _Destiny_ is here, Belle can feel it which means that her faith isn't misplaced, as Emma thought. Though, _Destiny_ coming back when it isn't supposed to, is probably more of Colonel Young's doing than Rush's. Still, Rumpelstiltskin was right; she does have another destiny elsewhere and a chance to fall in love again.

Emma notices the change in her body language and glances at the Stargate. “So, how does this gate thing work?” she asks.

“It has to be activated on their end,” Belle explains, “If there's a stable connection, then I go through,”

“And you fly away with this guy,” Emma finishes, staring at the gate, willing it to activate. After a moment though, the gate starts turning itself on, forcing the others to jump back. “All right, this is what we're going to do: you wait here for five minutes and then follow me,”

Snow looks worriedly at Charming and then to Belle.

“Wait, why?” she cries.

“I want to have a little chat with – what's his name again?” Emma asks over the gate noise.

“Dr. Nicholas Rush,” Belle says, “You're just going to have a chat with him? That's it?”

Emma looks back at her dad, particularly his sword. “Do you think I could borrow that for a bit?”

“Emma!” Snow scolds, “I thought you were just going to have a chat with him?”

“I am but I also want to make sure this guy doesn't screw over Belle again,” she says, “Please dad, I promise I'll return it after you come through,”

Charming looks at his wife and then his daughter, removing his sword from its scabbard, handing over to her. Emma smiles wryly at her parents before jumping through the gate.

~~

Rush doesn't like waiting, he's done too much of it on the journey back to Avonlea. The gate is active but there's still no sign of Belle, or anyone traveling inside of the gate. Colonel Young looks over at Rush and then Brody. If Belle doesn't come through in the next minute or so, Young's going to shut the gate down.

Luckily, they don't have to since a woman leaps through the gate, sword in hand. Unfortunately, the woman is not the one that they expected to see. She stands up, fixes her blond hair and red jacket, positioning her sword at her side before turning to look at all of them.

“Is there a Dr. Nicholas Rush in the room?” she asks.

“Princess Emma,” he says, stepping forward. “Where's Belle?”

“Good, you remembered. I wanted to come through first and have a little talk with you before Belle shows up,” she says, walking closer towards him. The crew is still wary, carefully eyeing that giant sword of hers but Colonel Young isn't worried. He's more curious than anything else.

“So, she is coming back,” Rush continues.

“In a bit,” Emma says, still glaring at him, noting the similarities between him and Rumpelstiltskin. “You do kinda look like him, Rumpelstiltskin, I mean,”

“What did you want to talk about Princess?”

“Emma,” she corrects before looking down at her sword and removing it, alerting military personal but Young orders them to stand down. “This is my father's sword. He used it to kill two dragons, I slayed one myself but mostly, I keep it as a safety blanket. I know my mom wishes I were more a dainty Princess but I'm probably more Xena than Aurora. I'll pound first and ask questions later, especially when it comes to my friends and family. I'm very protective of them,”

“If you're a fairytale princess, how do you even know about Xena?” Brody asks.

“Or Buffy,” Emma corrects, “She was blond and always had snarky comebacks. My point is,” she glances at her sword and then to Rush, “Belle is my friend. And while I can't make decisions for her, it was her decision to come back here. She's a strong woman but she's also a woman who's had her heart broken,”

“Excuse me, Princess Emma, are you threatening Rush?” Colonel Young asks, speaking up for the first time since her arrival.

“Warning him,” she corrects.

Colonel Young relaxes and motions to the others to stand down. “Please continue then,”

Emma smirks a little but doesn't take her eyes off Rush. “If her heart is broken again, I will find you,” she warns.

“How would you even know how to find me?”

“I was a bail bonds person and a sheriff before I was a Princess and I'm really good at finding people. And I've taught myself how to use this sword. It's sharp, pointy and a girl's best protection. You get me?”

Rush glances at Colonel Young and then back to Emma. “I understand,”

“Good,” she says smoothly, looking back at the gate. “Belle should be coming through now with the others,”

“Belle's not coming alone?” Colonel Young asks.

“Sorry, I forgot to mention that. My parents wanted to give her a big send off,” she adds.

Colonel Young looks at Rush and then to Emma. “I suppose we can delay departure for awhile...”

Before he can finish, Belle walks through the gate but she is not alone, accompanied by all fairytale characters: Red, Granny, Snow White & Prince Charming, Emma and Henry, Baelfire and the seven dwarfs. She looks at Emma and then to Rush.

“You didn't use the sword,” she observes.

“Yes, I did,” she says, resting it over her left shoulder.

Belle turns her attention to Colonel Young. “Thanks for coming back,”

“You're a special part of this crew, Belle,” Young offers, “Of course, we came back for you,”

“Everyone on board is okay and the journey back safe?”

“We had to go through drone space to get here but everyone is fine otherwise,” Young volunteers.

Belle turns her attention to Rush, “Are you okay, Nicholas?” she asks finally.

Rush feels his knees weaken, hearing his own name come from Belle's lips and even starts to tear up a bit. “Now, that you're here, I am. I'm so sorry Belle,” he cries.

“Wow. Rush admitted that he's sorry,” Brody whispers.

“I know you are,” she says before punching him in the face much to everyone's surprise.

“Wow, you go girl!” Emma adds.

“I could totally wolf out and eat him if you want Belle,” Red teases.

“You're kidding, right?” Greer asks.

“No, not really,” Red muses, grinning very wolfully.

Rush stands and looks over at Belle, not so much angry though. He did deserve that punch for abandoning her, but mostly he's happy to have her back.

Belle holds out her hand to him, helping him stand up. “Sorry, I uh, it was a reflexive reaction,” she says, before turning back to her friends. “You've already met Emma,” she says, beckoning Snow, Charming and Henry forward. “These are her parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, and this sweet boy is Henry, Emma's son,”

She then moves swiftly in Red's direction, “And these lovely ladies are Red and Granny, you seriously do not want to mess with these two, especially Granny,” Belle teases.

Belle walks over to Grumpy. “And my dearest friends, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Doc, Bashful, Dopey and Happy,” she says before walking over to, at last, Baelfire. “And this is Baelfire, Rumpelstiltskin's son,”

Colonel Young smiles and Chloe is beaming, staring wide-eyed at everyone. “I know, it's not every day you meet the entire Enchanted Forest,” Emma says, “I almost needed a year of therapy with Archie over the revelation that Snow White and Prince Charming are my parents. But luckily, I was sucked into a magical hat and bonded with my mom in fairytale land, totally negating the use of therapy,”

“Archie?” Chloe asks.

“Jiminy Cricket,” Emma corrects.

Snow happily steps forward, extending her hand to Colonel Young. “It's a pleasure to meet everyone,” she says with the biggest grin.

“Are you kidding?” Chloe counters, “It's an honor to meet you,”

“Oh dear, Chloe's about to go all fangirl,” Matt whispers to Greer.

“You're Snow White and Prince Charming, and you're real!” Chloe continues, “I read stories about all of you, growing up but this is seriously better than any story. And you all know each other!”

“Someone please restrain her,” Rush says plainly. “She might scare away our guests,”

Belle glances at Colonel Young. Henry suddenly tugs at Charming's cape and he looks at him. “Actually, before we take our leave, there is one special request,” Charming adds.

“What might that be?” Rush queries.

Belle smiles at Henry and turns back to Colonel Young. “I believe the request comes from Henry,” she says, “Something about a tour?”

“If it's permitted, of course,” the boy pipes, “I don't want to inconvenience anyone but when Belle said that she had been spending time, living on board a space ship...I've read about fairytales but this is a spaceship which kind of trumps fairytales.” He looks back at his grandparents, “No offense or anything,”

Snow smiles at him. “It's okay, kid,”

“But is it okay with them?” he wonders.

“I think a tour can be arranged. I even know the perfect guide,” Young says, referring to Belle and turning to look at her, “that is if you're up to it,”

“I actually am a little tired,” she admits.

Chloe immediately steps forward. “I would love to tour around the Charmings, Colonel,” she happily volunteers, looking at Snow. “You were my favorite Princess growing up,”

Snow looks at her funny. “You had an evil stepmother who wanted to kill you too?” she asks.

“No,” Chloe muses, “but I did dress up like you for Halloween when I was ten, blue and yellow dress with the red ribbon,”

Snow glances worriedly at her husband and Belle before smiling awkwardly at Chloe. “That sounds lovely,” she muses, “then I guess you're our guide, Miss...”

“Chloe Armstrong,” she says emphatically.

As Chloe guides Snow and Charming out of the room, Snow stops, turns and looks at her daughter. “You're not coming with?”

“It's okay, you look like you have your hands full with fangirl Chloe over there,” she muses.

Colonel Young laughs a bit, looking at Emma. “This seriously doesn't phase you, does it?”

“I stopped questioning things after I had to fight a dragon in order to retrieve a magical egg,” Emma reasons but turns to Red, Granny and the dwarves. “Seriously, you guys can take a look around too,”

“Exploring a spaceship sounds exciting,” Red observes, “I suppose it's not everyday you get the opportunity to do just that,”

Granny rolls her eyes. “Come on girl,” she muses, looking over the military personal available. “You'll do,” she says, referring to Greer.

Greer looks at Colonel Young and he bows slightly. “All right then, Red, Granny and you dwarves, welcome to _Destiny_. This is the gate room and if you'll follow me...”

“You're not joining any tours, Princess Emma?” Young asks.

“Emma,” she corrects, “Thanks but it's okay. Is there a quiet place away from the gate room where I can relax?”

Matt steps forward. “I'll take her to the observation deck and Baelfire, right?”

Emma looks back at Baelfire, forgetting that he hadn't gone with the previous tour groups. She could say that she wants to be alone but she really doesn't. “Yeah, he's coming with me,” she says, her response throwing him off guard.

tbc


	27. Apology Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle sighs. “The thing is, as angry as I am that you abandoned me on the planet, if you didn't I wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye to him,” she continues, “I have my theories about why you abandoned me on the planet but I want to hear the real reason from you, Nicholas,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. I do not own Stargate Universe, Once Upon a Time or any of their characters. All belongs to the lovely folks at SyFy and ABC. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Rush doesn't say anything to Belle as he walks her back to her quarters, conveniently located next door to his. 

He doesn't want to ruin the moment by coming on too strong or saying the wrong thing. Belle's back on Destiny and back in his life again. He wants to tell her why he abandoned her on Avonlea and he hopes that she forgives him.

“If you're too tired to talk now, I can stop by later,” he says.

Belle looks at him curiously, walking instead inside his quarters. Rush shrugs his shoulders and walks in after her, closing the door behind them.

“Rumpelstiltskin's dead,” she starts, catching him off guard “It was difficult for me to say that a few hours ago, giving his eulogy in front of his family and friends but the man who couldn't be killed is dead and I will mourn him but I'm not unhappy either,”

“I'm sorry for your loss, Belle,” Rush says, “Take all the time you need; I won't push you if you're not ready to --”

Belle sighs. “The thing is, as angry as I am that you abandoned me on the planet, if you didn't I wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye to him,” she continues, “I have my theories about why you abandoned me on the planet but I want to hear the real reason from you, Nicholas,”

“I thought that was pretty obvious,” he muses.

“I still want to hear it,”

Rush sighs. “When you first came onboard Destiny, I was skeptical. I didn't believe that you were – are a fairytale character. But the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you, my beautiful Belle. You see the beauty in things that would ordinarily be considered ugly, me for instance. If I were you, I would be angry beyond words about the way I treated you,”

“What makes you think that I'm not?” she asks.

“I made a mistake, a very big mistake, leaving you like that without telling you why you affected me so much,” he continues, “because I do love you, Belle. You are the only pure thing in my life and I was a fool to let you go,”

Belle's eyes starts to tear but she doesn't say anything.

“Did I still deserve that punch?” he asks.

“The punch yes,” Belle says, placing her hands on both sides of his face, “but you also deserve this,” Rush frowns, slightly tense that she's about to crack his neck or do worse but instead, Belle places her lips on his, tears streaming down her face.

“I love you too Nicholas,” she cries, “I always loved you,”

Rush wants to go further, make love to Belle as a welcome back present but he doesn't want to scare her away either. Belle senses the same thing and pulls away.

“I want to take thing slowly between us,” she says, “I want to be courted properly, treated with equal respect,”

“You mean date?”

Belle smiles. “Yes. I know it's very old fashioned and I went through the same thing with Rumpelstiltskin in Storybrooke and now, with you on Destiny but I want to get to know the real you, Nicholas before we take the next big step. I hope you understand that?”

Nicholas leans over and kisses her forehead. “I do love and I accept,” he breathes.

~~

The journey is an amazing thing. It took breaking a curse to reunite Emma with her parents and the spinning of a magic hat, transporting her back to fairytale land to help her bond with her mother. Likewise, it took Rumpelstiltskin's death and Belle's advice on love to make Emma realize that she needs to stop running away from love and instead, embrace it.

Baelfire notices the change in her immediately, studying her carefully as she stares out into space.

“This place is beautiful,” he says, admiring part of the view in front of him.

“Yeah, it is,” Emma muses, turning to look at her companion. “The company's not bad either,”

“Oh, thanks,” he laughs. “Since getting a compliment from you is a rarity, I won't say anything sly or stupid and ruin it,”

Emma feels a slight pang in her stomach. She knows that she's treated him bad, but she also knows that this man ruined her life once and she never forgave him for that. That is, turning her into the cops and running away, abandoning her.

But that was a long time ago now and the truth is, Emma had been clinging to that moment for so long, using it as a device to protect herself from being hurt again.

“I'm sorry, you know,” she says suddenly

“Sorry for what exactly?”

Emma sighs. “For the way I've been treating you,” she says finally, tears starting to cloud her eyes. “You really hurt me when you left, Neal,”

It had been a long time since she had called him by his adopted name; he'd almost forgotten it was his.

“I thought that we had decided to make a life together, pinning Tallahassee as our permanent home. I would have done anything for you because I was crazy in love with you,” she continues, breathing slowly, bracing the railing, “and despite everything that's happened between us since then, I still kinda am,”

His eyes widen at the revelation but still doesn't say anything.

Emma paces herself. “I've been such a fool. I had spent my whole life, mostly running from love because of what you did to me. The only people who's been able to keep me grounded are my parents and Henry, our son. He's such a sweet, smart little boy and as much I want to do this parenting thing on my own, he needs his dad too. And his mom needs him too because he's the only one who can fill her heart so it doesn't feel hollow,”

Neal frowns. “I don't want you to be hollow either, Emma,” he whispers, “but why now?”

“Excuse me?” she cries.

He runs a hand through his hair. “I mean, why admit now after everything you put me through that you love me?”

“Belle,” she says coolly, her answer surprising and piquing his interest. “She's a very smart woman. She said to me that love can hurt but it can also be something beautiful and if we didn't love again, we would be hollow,”

“and that's not the kind of life I want for myself. I want to be happy and in love, even if it's for a short time. I'll still cherish every moment of it because love doesn't last forever,”

Baelfire sighs. “I do love you, Emma,” he muses, “so much. I waited for you to accomplish your destiny, break that damned curse so we could have that life together that we planned in that motel room. But....”

“But what?”

“Maybe it's too late for us,” he reasons, “I want to believe everything that you're saying, I really do but you've hurt me too,”

Emma starts trembling. “I know I hurt you, and I'm very sorry for that Neal but these feelings of mine, they're not going away anytime soon. I love you and want to be with you, I want us to be a family; the way it was always meant to be,”

“Your feelings Emma are like the wind, ever changeable. How do I know I can trust them now?”

She frowns. “Because I'm telling you the truth!”

“But how do I know that?” he presses.

Her brow furrows. “Are you seriously giving me a hard time on this? After I said I'm sorry, admitted that I love you and want to make a family with you, you're still questioning if I'm telling you the truth? You seriously have some nerve Baelfire and my moods are not ever changeable as the ----”

Before she can finish that flaming statement, he grabs her face and kisses her. When she doesn't push him away, Baelfire smiles and kisses her harder. Emma pulls away slightly and eyes him suspiciously. “You made me lay out my heart on the line like that,” she accuses, “You're such a ---”

Baelfire kisses her again, blocking that expletive from leaving her lips.

“Apology accepted,” he whispers, “And for the record, I never stopped loving you either,”

Emma smiles, hugging him.

~~

Snow is trying so hard to force an appreciative smile to Ms. Armstrong as she goes on and on, about Destiny and the journey that they have been. Chloe is lovely but Snow can't help but wonder about her daughter. She knows Emma is stubborn, more stubborn than she ever was but Snow also knows, despite her strong exterior, Emma really loves Baelfire.

He is Henry's father after all and that kind of connection cannot be ignored. Snow just hopes that Emma makes the right decision where her grandson is concerned.

“Sorry, am I boring you?” Chloe interrupts. “All of this is probably nothing compared to the world you come from,”

Snow smiles at her. “I'm sorry Ms. Armstrong,” she apologizes, “I was just thinking about my daughter,”

“I can't help but notice that you and Princess Emma, look to be about the same age,” she says.

“That,” Charming starts, “is a very complicated story for another time,”

Chloe glances at her watch. There were only four hours available on the clock until Destiny jumps into FTL.   
“I'll have to ask Belle about that sometime,” she says.

“It was a curse,” Henry pipes, “The Evil Queen cursed everyone in the Enchanted Forest, stuck in time in Storybrooke, Maine,”

“Right,” Snow says. “And we all forgot who we were because of it,” The memory, feeling so long ago now.

“Emma, she's pretty intense,” Chloe observes.

Charming smiles. “She is, she is,” he agrees, “'Emma's had a very difficult life; I suppose that's where her tough exterior comes from,”

“Not from her father?” Snow teases.

“Well, maybe some from me and her beautiful mother,” he says, winking at Snow. “But she's also very protective of her family and that's one of the great qualities about her,”

~~

“Do you have to wear red all the time?” Ron queries, referring to Red's red cloak. Red smiles, Granny however is not amused.

“Yeah, I do,” she says, “It's very important that I do because it repels wolves,”

Greer looks around the hallway and then back at Red. “I'm sorry to admit this Red, but there aren't any wolves onboard Destiny,”

Granny laughs, walking in front of him. “Oh, there are Sargent Greer, in one form or another,” she says.

Grumpy clears his throat and Ron looks at the the dwarf. “What Granny means is....I'm a wolf,” Red says openly, “The cape is enchanted and it keeps me from turning into a wolf every full moon, but I still have to wear it because if I don't, I could hurt someone. It happened before and it could happen again; so that's a yes to answer your question. A lot of us were miserable when we were cursed but me? -- I lived in bliss because I didn't remember my curse,”

Ron frowns, feeling silly for having asked.

“But it's okay, it's who I am. I accepted that a long time ago,” Red finishes, “For the longest time, Snow was the only one who thought it was okay for me to be both and I'm at peace with that now,”

“When Belle arrived on the planet, you smelled her out didn't you?” he remembers.

She smiles. “I did, that's how I knew where you were; I recognized Belle's scent and I followed it until I stumbled upon the Stargate,”

tbc


	28. Goodbye & A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow shakes her head, the last to say goodbye. “I'm not going to say goodbye but good luck Belle,” she says, “And know, you will always be a part of us,”

Emma doesn't like being late but unfortunately, it does not bode well for her and Baelfire when they arrive only five minutes before the Stargate opens and everyone else (the crew and her parents are there), staring back at her; her mother especially has a suspicious look on her face, something akin to 'I told you so.'

She doesn't say anything and walks over to Belle, who's holding hands with Rush already.

“Sorry we're a little late,” she apologizes, looking at her, “so, you're really staying here with Mr. Anger Management guy?”

Rush rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything.

“I am,” Belle says, “Rumpelstiltskin did say I have a different destiny, so I'm staying,”

Baelfire smiles at her, the first to hug Belle goodbye. “You were almost my stepmom, Belle,” he says, “even if you aren't, you're still family,”

“Thank you Baelfire,” she says and leans in closer to him, whispering, “Don't give up on Emma, don't give up on love,”

He doesn't say anything as he pulls away and Red's next, tears always streaming down her pale face. “I'm going to miss you Belle,” the huntress cries.

“Me too,” she says, “You were my first friend in Storybrooke, you and Granny have been so wonderful to me,”

Henry runs forward and hugs her tight. “I'm going to miss you Belle,” the boy cries.

“I'm going to miss you too Henry,” she says, hugging him back.

“Don't forget Belle,” Granny adds, “if he ever crosses over the line, you know where to kick him where it hurts,”

“Granny!” Red cries.

“Just sayin,'” she finishes.

Snow shakes her head, the last to say goodbye. “I'm not going to say goodbye but good luck Belle,” she says, “And know, you will always be a part of us,”

Belle nods. “Thank you Snow,” she cries.

“One minute till the Stargate opens,” Brody announces, checking the countdown clock.

Emma looks at Belle. “Any last words?”

“I am curious about something,” Belle ventures but has to stop, because the Stargate activates, drowning out everything else. “What happened to Regina?”

“What?” Emma shouts back.

“Regina? What happened to her in the finale battle?”

“Emma, we have to go through now,” Snow calls as Red, Granny, Henry and the dwarves start going through. “Emma!”

Emma scowls, turning back to Belle, trying to figure out Belle's request and makes out Regina. “We put her under a sleeping curse, locked her in a tomb in an icy mountain,” she says, “Since she doesn't have a True Love, there's no hope of her ever waking up,”

Baelfire tugs at Emma's sleeve. “We have to go before the gate closes!”

Emma hugs Belle one last time, whispering something her ear and grabs Baelfire's hand, jumping through the gate, followed by Snow and Charming As soon as they're through, the gate deactivates and Belle sighs, turning back to Colonel Young and Rush.

“That's it then,” she says.

Rush smiles at her. “Are you hungry Belle?” he asks, “Perhaps we can grab a snack from the galley,”

“I would like that.”

The End


End file.
